


Destined to be Bound

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Baritone Chase, Bottom Chase, Bottom Riley, Chase is a romantic at heart, Engagement, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Jealous Chase, M/M, Misunderstandings, Riley is kind of kinky, Smut, Songwriter Chase, Soul bound, Starts after Cavity, Switching, Temporary Character Death, Tenor RIley, They can sing, Top Chase, Top Riley, like for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Is the only one to keep training with Riley in the Mornings.</p><p>This is what happens when the two get closer after a stifling hot run, Lets just say it ends in sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hot day

It was weird for Riley to have a running partner, especially when that partner happened to be the guy he couldn’t stand up until this month, after they beat Cavity. Not to mention that Chase barely did anything beside skate, so this was way out of his zone. It started out that the whole team would come with him to train, but it wasn’t long before Shelby started to fall out, Tyler followed shortly after with Koda not far behind, complaining about needing more rest days. Chase was the only one who continued to come out morning after morning. This morning wasn’t much different except for the ridiculous heat wave that rolled in, for a place that usually stays around the 80’s; 114 degree’s was pretty damn hot.

            Riley stopped after his first mile to get some water. He didn’t hear Chase roll up behind him.

            “It sure is wicked hot out here.” Chase said. Riley jumped around at the sound, but it was the sight that caused him to spit out his water, Chase stood there shirtless. “Whoa, mate. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Case said, reaching out to pat the younger boy on the back. As soon as they touched, both felt a bolt of electricity shoot through them. They both took a step back, not sure what to make of the shock. Chase stepped back, and went off for another lap on his board. Riley stood there dumbfounded. He took off after the older ranger, hoping that running would help to clear his mind of the visual of a shirtless Chase.

            They continued like that for another four miles or so. By the time they were finally done, the two were covered in sweat. Riley lay down on the ground a second before doing his cool down stretches, his pulse squishing in his ear as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t hear the kiwi sit down on the ground next to him until he twisted around for his first stretch, where he ended up face to face with a glistening set of abs. Riley’s pulse quickened as he stared at the muscles flex under the taunt skin.

“Oh, sorry mate. Didn’t mean to plop down so close to you.” The New Zealander said as he got back up to grab his bottle of water. Riley watched as he took the first couple of gulps, his Adams apple bobbing, but his mouth went dry when Chase tipped the bottle up right over his head, letting the waterfall down his face and chest. He didn’t realize he was staring until Chase threw a small towel at him. “Take a picture, it’ll last ya longer there mate.” He laughed as he turned into his black bag to grab another water. Excepting the sore muscles that he would surely end up with, Riley got into his own bag, to grab his last water, downing his last water.

“You know, we are the only ones crazy enough to come out this way in the middle of the day. What do ya say we crack open the hydrant over there and cool off some?” Chase said as he walked over towards the hydrant. With his ranger powers, it only took a quick turn before water shot up and rained back down on the Black Ranger, who laughed at the cold spray. “Come on Baby Raptor! We deserve the play time after those laps.” He shouted out to Riley. The blonde shrugged as he jogged over towards the spray.

It wasn’t long before the two started doing tricks over and into the water. Riley would flip up over the spray as Chase tumbled under it, both landing in a puddle laughing at their childish game.

“What do you say we cap this up and head over to the park to get something to eat before heading over to the base, Hotshot?” Chase nodded as he turned to bolt on the hydrant, stopping the water, while Riley walked over to his bag. They both toweled off a bit before putting shirts back on. They walked over to the Amber Beach Park, surprised to see it so empty. Though it was nice that they didn’t have to wait in line at the snack bar.

The two sat down at a shaded table with a hotdog in one hand and a slushy in the other. They sat in silence until their dogs were gone, then slurped happily on their respective slushy.

“You know, it’s kind of funny that you’re the only one left who comes out to train anymore in the mornings. Everyone else was so gung ho after the Cavity battle.”

“I told you I’d try to take things a bit more seriously, if you loosened up a bit.” Chase laughed. “But you’re right, the other just couldn’t handle the heat I guess?” They both laughed at that, thinking back to their little sprinkler fun just a bit ago.

“They don’t know what they missed out on” Riley laughed standing up.

“Yeah, mate, the water was quite nice” Chase followed grabbing his bag.

“Among other things” Riley thought back to seeing the kiwi shirtless and dripping wet.

“Among what things?” Chase questioned. Riley blushed a deep red not meaning to have said that out loud. “What is it, mate? Raptor got your tongue?” Chased laughed at his clever little thought, but Riley stayed silent and blushed even darker. Chase was either oblivious or a good actor, because he seemed to not notice the blush spread across the blondes features, and took his silence as a reason for alarm. “What is it, mate? What’s wrong?” The Kiwi asked worried now.

“Uh, you know,” Riley stuttered, “just getting in a good, shirtless, run.” Oh shit did he actually say that part? His fear was confirmed when Chase broke out in laughter again.

“Oh! Did Baby Raptor like getting to see me shirtless?” He joked, going to poke Riley in the ribs, but like before, when they touched, it was like a little shock. His laughter stopped as they both stood there in shock. Riley’s hand reached up to touch the spot, only to brush Chase’s hand, causing another spark between the two boys.

The two took a chance and reached out again, fingers just inches apart when and actual spark leaped from each of their hands onto the others. When their hand finally met, it felt as if they were both morphing with the amount of sparks that shot off through them, leaving a tingling feeling on their left wrist. They both looked down to see a small cylinder shape on their wrist. Chase’s was a green color while Riley’s was black. They both looked up at each other confused as they realized their right hands were interlocked in front of them still. They quickly separated and took a couple steps back.

“What was that?" Riley asked out loud

“I don’t know, mate, but if anyone does it’d be Keeper.” Chase said. The two nodded and ran back to the base. As they ran Riley thought back to the moment at the track, where Chase touched his back and they felt the first spark. “I know, mate, I’m wondering bout that as well.”

“What?”

“You just said something about when I touched you at the track, right?”

“I thought it, but I didn’t say it out loud.” They stopped for second and stared at each other. “Quick, think about something about something that I wouldn’t know.” Riley said. He watched the kiwi ponder for a second before he nodded at him. “You weren’t sure if I knew that you used my comb this morning, and didn’t want me to know that, so you decided on the fact that Husky’s are your favorite type of dog.” Riley responded in shock.

“Agreed” Chase said after Riley thought that they needed to get to Keeper quick. The two ran off again, picking up speed.

_Why is he still running? He’d get there faster on his board, but then again that’d give me a perfect view of his ass, so maybe this is better._

_“I’m running so I can stay behind you and watch how his legs flex, and how good his ass looks in those shorts. Wait, did YOU just mention looking at MY ass?_

_Shit, I forgot you can hear me, but hey, you thought about my ass right now!_

_What I can’t help it, you got a nice butt, and those short show it off Baby Raptor!_

_Oh shut up Kiwi! I’ll just have to slow down for you so you don’t get any bright ideas abut me then huh?_

_Fine, if you want to keep me in eyesight, I’ll give you something to look at._

_Oh god, why’d I have to say something about him shirtless, I’m out of water, I don’t need my mouth to go dry again._

_Ha you like what I got huh Baby Raptor?_

_Fuck it!_ Riley thought as he turned and pushed Chase to the ground, tumbling on top of him. As soon as the hit he crushed his lips onto the older boy who gasped in shock, allowing his tongue to slide into the kiwi’s mouth. Once the surprise faded he felt him smirk underneath of him.

 _You’re a feisty one Ri._ Chase thought as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, deepening the kiss. The Two laid there, making out for a few minutes when reality hit Riley again.

“Shit, we need to talk to Keeper NOW!” He said as he untangled him self and ran. Chase followed him smiling to himself.

_Mmmm, damn. A fine ass and a good kisser!_

_Fine, two can play at this game. You like it so much, I’ll kiss you again, AFTER we talk to Keeper._ Riley thought as he pulled off his shirt, smiling wide when he heard the gasp from behind him.

            _Fuck, that’s hot Baby Raptor, you got yourself a deal._ Chase thought as he watched the younger boy run in front of the museum. _Damn, how’d I get so lucky?_ HE watched in awe as Riley turned around and smirked at him before sliding down the entrance to their base and thinking.

            _You haven’t gotten lucky yet, Hotshot._

Chase cursed him self as he followed the younger ranger down the slide. He yelped when he hit the wall of muscle that was said younger ranger’s stomach. He was pulled up into another kiss, before being let go just as quickly.

            “You’re not a half bad kisser yourself, Hotshot.” Riley said with a wink before heading over to his locker to grab another water. Chase stood there in shock at the younger boys outburst. He started to walk towards him only to jump in surprise as Keeper appeared in front of him.

            “What’s wrong Chase?” The old alien asked.

            “Keeper, shit. Give a guy a warning, mate.” Chase breathed out as Riley laughed.

            “We ran over to ask you about this.” Riley said a few breaths later showing Keeper the mark on his left wrist.

            “Do you have an identical one Chase?” He asked. Chase showed him the similar green mark on his wrist. “Interesting, much is unknown about the Energems, Where they came from, what their original purpose was. What we do know is they possess untold power, and allow those bonded with them to morph into their respected ranger. It appears the two of you have some how bonded with each other through the Energem. Has there been any other effect besides the mark?”

            “We can read the each others thoughts if we want.” Chase said as he thought back to their previous kiss. He was shocked when he got a mental image from Riley of more to come. He gasped as Riley laughed again.

            After Riley got over his little laughing fit, he told Keeper about how they got shocked each time they touched, and how when they tried to replicate it the saw the sparks jump from their hands onto the other’s and how they felt when their hands met.

            “Interesting, I wonder why you two are the only ones effected by this and not the others?” Keeper pondered.

            “Could it have anything to do with why the gems bonded with us in the first place? We had to prove ourselves worth for the gem to bond to us. Chase and I have been getting a lot closer after our fight with Cavity. Maybe it’s replicating what we see in each other?” Riley questioned.

            “It is possible, Riley. The Energems have too sense that your soul is pure and deserving of its power, it’s quite possible that the two of yours sensed that your souls were aligning, allowing for this bond. May I?” he asked, an out stretched hand towards Chase. Chase lifted his wrist as Keeper examined the mark again, He held up his staff over the mark, feeling the energy radiating off of it. The alien cocked his head to the side as he held the staff in front of Riley.

            “What is it Keeper?” Riley asked him.

            “It appears we were partially correct. There has been a bond that was based off the Energems; it has bonded your souls together, allowing you to have a similar connection with each other, as you have with your Energem. I assume you’ll be able to call on each other’s strengths as well. But I have to warn you, I don’t think this bond can be broken like the bond with your Energems.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “If you desired to be no longer be bonded with your Energem, I could sever the bond, but because your souls are bonded in this case, I would not be able to sever the tie if you wanted me to.”

            “So what you’re saying, is that we are bonded together for good, no going back?” Riley asked. He felt the spike of hurt from Chase as he thought that Riley didn’t want this bond. _Don’t worry Hotshot; I’m not looking to sever this._ He smirked as he sent another image of them kissing to the older boy. He felt the joy and surprise fill him up.

            “Correct Riley. This bond is permeant.” He said before disappearing again, leaving the two boys alone in their base.

            “So, why don’t we get out of here and, uh, make that mental image happen. What do you say, mate?” Chase asked, a little shy, but trying to keep up his bravado.

            “Is the great womanizer, Chase Randall, nervously flirting with me?” Riley teased him, before stepping up and kissing the Kiwi.

            “I don’t know why, I’ve never been afraid of rejection before, but I’m scared to death your not gonna want me.” Chase said shying away. Riley caught his chin and pulled him close with his other arm.

            “You don’t have anything to worry about, Hotshot. I’m all yours, soul bond and all.” Riley said with a smile as he kissed the brunette. “It might be the bond speaking, but after looking back on everything we’ve been through,” He blushed, thinking about how he didn’t think Chase took anything seriously, and how he realized how wrong he was as he started to notice how brave the kiwi was, and we he realized he had feelings for the older boy. “Well, I guess, I’m saying I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” He laughed sheepishly, picturing Chase fighting Vivix, and how his Morph suit fits him just right. He looks up as he hears Chase laugh.

            “You look pretty dame hot, too, Baby Raptor.” He laughed sending over images of him fighting as well. Riley blushed deeper and kissed the boy again. Chase pulled Riley along stepping out of the base and towards his bike.

            “Where are we going?” Riley asked confused as Chase handed him a helmet. Chase smirked as he got on the bike.

            _I talked about making that image of us making out come true. If I remember correctly, that was supposed to be my bedroom?_ Chase chuckled as he heard Riley’s breath hitch. He felt the bike shift as the blonde got on behind him. He reeved the engine before darting off towards his apartment.


	2. Making a stronger bond (aka Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two can't keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not want to read smut, skip this chapter or to the end. Other wise, enjoy!

As soon as the boys got behind Chase’s front door, he found him self pressed up against it. Riley may have been a year younger, and a bit shorter, but he was damn good at taking the kiwi by surprise. Every time their lips met they felt the sparks all over again. The two stayed pressed against the door for a good thirty minutes before breaking apart gasping for air.

            _Damn, mate. Didn’t know you were such a passionate lover._ Chase thought, still to out of breathe to speak.

            _Neither did I._ Riley laughed. _I just can’t help myself around you I guess._ He said as he walked back to the bedroom, discarding his shirt along the way. _Are you coming or what Hotshot?_

 _Not yet at least._ Chase thought following the younger boy, forgetting that he heard that till he saw the image of Riley, against his black satin sheets, covered in sweat. _Ok, no more waiting!_ He pulled his own shirt off and undid his pants, letting them fall off in the hallway. He stopped and breathed in sharply seeing Riley on those sheets, Green boxer briefs standing out against the black. He could feel the arousal through their bond, only making his own greater. He feel on top of the blonde, kissing his soft lips.

 _You’re stubble tickles,_ Riley laughed. He reached up and pulled the older boy closer, slotting his legs in between his own. _Please don’t be a dream._

 _You’ve had wet dreams about me before?_ Chase asked, amused. He ducked in another breath as his mind got filled with past fantasies the younger boy had.

         _And I plan on making each of them come true._ He smirked as he wrapped his legs around Chase’s waist. _But first, I think you know what I want._ He said with a wink. Chase smiled back nuzzling into the blondes neck, hips starting to rock into the friction. He kissed along his jaw line, before nipping at his pulse point. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard the younger boy moan.

            _I’m going to have you all marked up if you keep making those sounds Baby Raptor._ Chase thought kissing his way down his chest. He made his way to his elastic waistband, using his teeth to pull them down before grabbing them and pulling them the rest of the way off. Chase pulled back up, taking in the sight in front of him. Riley’s skin was tanned from the days of work under the sun, and taunt from his morning workouts, hard cock standing at attention from all of Chase’s love bites and hip thrusts. He lent back down, smile on his face, and nipped at his inner thigh, drawing out another moan. He licked up the underside of Riley’s cock, causing the younger boy to shiver. He was flooded with feelings of lust and need, He chuckled as he slid back up his smaller lover, planting kisses along the way. He had time for one more kiss to the lips before Riley flipped them over, straddling his hips.

            “Its not fair that I’m the only one naked now is it?” He smiled as he nipped at Chase’s “V”, pulling down his black boxers. He smiled at the sight of Chase’s nine inches, and brought his mouth to the head, causing a string of moans to fall from the black rangers mouth. They only got louder and Riley slide down his length, nose nuzzling the hairs at the base of his shaft.

 _OH SHIT! No one has ever been to take all of me before._ Chase gasped, hands grasping at the blonde head at his crouch. _Oh Baby Raptor, you’re going to be the death of me, mate._ Chase screamed in his head, as Riley continued to suck him off. He popped off of Chase’s cock and climbed back up his teammate, situating himself over his hips, looking down at the brunette.

 _Top drawer._ Chase thought, watching the green ranger, open the drawer and squirt lube into his hand. Riley lubed him self up before taking Chase’s length in his slick hand as well. He situated himself right above the brunettes cock, and with a kiss he sunk down, taking all of him inside his self.

“Oh god, you’re so tight mate. How’d you do that with no prep?” Chase moaned, only to be cut off by another kiss, as Riley rocked his hips. He got bombarded with an image of Riley split open on a vibrator the size of Chase. He laughed as he flipped the Blonde onto his back. “So that’s why you’re so happy and awake each morning.” He said thrusting into the blonde. “Well I guess I’ll have to change that daily routine, a bit. Give you the real thing each morning instead of a toy.” He smiled into the boy’s neck, sucking a mark at the base of his throat, while continuing to thrust into him.

The boys continued to rut into each other. Riley meeting each of Chase’s thrusts with his own, while sucking a matching mark at the base of his neck. They could feel the others climax quickly approaching, causing for faster shallower thrusts. They both let out a scream as the both came at the same time. The saw the same black and green sparks as before all around them as the fell on top of each other, a pile of twisted limbs.

 _I love you._ They both thought at the same time, smiling into another kiss. They pulled apart to get cleaned up, the two jumped into the shower together, to save time, and to stay in each others arms a bit longer. Once they were toweled off and dressed the two walked out into the living room hand in hand and plopped onto the couch. Chase pulled Riley into his arms, who went to hold his right hand, only to notice the mark on his own writs. Where there had once been a cylinder shape now held a black Parasaur. Chase noticed it as well and looked at his wrist, only to see a green Raptor.

“I guess we caused our bond to strengthen after that.” Riley said, stroking his mark. _After making love you mean._ Chase thought with a smile. “Yeah, Hotshot, after making love.” Riley smiled as he kissed the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think? I really love this story so far, so the next update should be up shortly.


	3. Looking into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley worries about what will happen after the summer is over. Chase puts his mind to ease, while planning a secret birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapters. For some reason I got hit with massive writers block, I know how I want each one to end, but no clue how to get to that point. Next chapter might be awhile.

The team was shocked at first to see the two lovebirds together, but soon got used to it. It helped that they shared powers now. They all got back to the base after successfully beating another of Sledge’s monsters. The five returned their chargers and Energems to the charging station. Koda returned to his cave, while Tyler and Shelby went back up to the Café to finish their shifts. The Boys sat on the couch, relaxing after an eventful day. They had defeated another monster, and successfully retrieved another Energem. With only two more to go, Riley wondered what would happen after they found them.

            “No matter what, you’ll always be my Baby Raptor. Even if we’re no longer rangers, I’ll be here by your side mate.” Chase said laying a kiss on the blonde temple.

            “I know, but what will we do? I already planed on coming here for college, but you’re only supposed to be here for another month, then you head back home. I don’t know if I can do three or more years with out you, let alone a few months. “ Riley started to tear up. He didn’t want to be with out Chase.

            “Mate, I already got it all straightened out. I signed the papers this morning to transfer to Amber Beach full time; I wanted to wait till tonight to surprise you. The day I was supposed to head home, we’re going to take a week long vacation in New Zealand, and then after if you and your folks are up for it, I figured we spend the last week before school at your ranch, and then come back home to our new home.” Chase smiled.

            “Really? You’d do that for me?” Riley asked already knowing the answer, and then the last part registered. “Wait, OUR new house?”

            “Something else I wanted to surprise you with. I haven’t said anything about you moving in to my apartment because, well, you basically already live there, but I figured since we’re going to have at least four years left here, we could move into a permanent place. That way, if we’re still rangers we’re near by, if not we at least have each other.” Chase squeezed the blonde a little tighter.

            “How are we going to afford a house, though Hotshot?”

            “I don’t talk about this often, since my father is a touchy subject, but before I got into the internship her, my grandmother on his side passed away, leaving me all of her land, her house and all of her money. I was pretty set with just her money, but wanted to keep it in savings just in case for the future, but I found out two weeks ago that all the land plots and even her house have sold, making a profit over 5 times what she left me. So since I’m pretty financially stable at the moment, I decided why not. As long as my Baby Raptor’s happy, I’m happy.” Chase said picking up the younger boy up in his arms. “How about we go back to my place, and start searching for our future home, eh Baby Raptor?” Riley laughed as he leaned up in Chase’s arm for a quick kiss. Chase let him down as they walked over to his bike.

            Back at his apartment the two boys sat at the couch with laptops in hand. Browsing the web for houses in the area. Chase wanted a nice area, with a Garage to work on his bike and boards and he always wanted to live in a two story house, while Riley wanted a place with a big yard so they could get a dog, while still being close enough to walk to the park and track. The only thing the found that fit all their needs and wants was a little farm house a mile away from the museum, It was more then they needed, but the two thought it over. If Chase graduated from ABU he’d have at least four summers of the museum internship under his belt, he would be an immediate hire. Riley had always assumed he’d graduate with Chemistry as his major, but after working as an intern, he really enjoyed archeology as well, he knew that’d he’d be in the same boat as Chase if he stayed with the museum. Then they’d at least have a place to live for a long time. They sent a request to go see the house in the morning, before getting up to get ready for bed.

            The boys stripped down to their boxers before slipping under Chase’s black satin covers. Riley took his place at his side, nestled underneath his arm while they both wrapped their hand around each other. Right before they fell asleep Riley felt Chase’s happiness, as if something had all fallen into place.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

 

            Chase woke up early and noticed his phone light up. He moved as to not wake up his lover, to see what it said. They had the all clear to go to the house, causing Chase to smile, everything was going according to plan. He untangled himself from Riley, and got dressed to finish his plan.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

 

            Riley had this weird dream. He made his way to the farmhouse, he and Chase were doing fine, when all of the sudden Chase turned to him, announcing his engagement to some girl he met at the café. Chase asked if Riley would be his best man at the wedding tomorrow, before he and his new bride went back to New Zealand forever.

            Riley woke with a start, glad to be done with that nightmare, and cuddle up with Chase. He turned over, to an empty bed. He got up and looked around the house for any sign of his boyfriend. _Where are you?_ He thought, before finding a note on the front door.

            Hey babe, sorry for making you wake up alone, but I needed to set up a little surprise for your birthday. Meet me at the farmhouse at noon.

                                                                                                I love you Baby Raptor

                                                                                 Love, Your handsome, sexy Hotshot

            Riley laughed at the note, leave it to chase to add a little zing to his own nickname. He read the note again, suddenly remembering that today was in fact his birthday! Chase had been distracting him with so many dates, and of course ranger duties, that he had forgotten what day it was. He couldn’t help the feelings of love for him that filled him up, but in the back of his mind, his nightmare still had him a little on edge. He couldn’t figure out why he had a really bad feeling about today.


	4. Where in the world is (Carmen Sandiago) Chase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase goes missing. Will Riley be able to find him in time to save him? Or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the tears.

         Chase was so proud of himself; he had Riley’s birthday surprise all figured out. All that was left was getting the room set up, and waiting on the younger ranger. He had been in contact with the realtor all ready, organizing all the paperwork, and getting the house set up for the surprise, it was sort of shiny that everything had to happen after the two went to sleep so Riley wouldn’t figure out what was happening.

            He was nearing the road to the farmhouse when he heard an explosion near by, causing him to veer of towards the sound. He found what looked to be one of Sledge’s transport ships. As he reached for his communicator he could hear the maniacal laughter coming from behind him, before being hit with some sort of beam. As he started to black out, his only thought was _RILEY!!_

*          *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *       *       *

 

            _RILEY!!!_ Riley paralyzed as he heard Chase scream his name. He dropped everything and ran out of the house. He ran as fast as he could to the farmhouse only to see the realtor on the front stoop, not Chase.

            “Are you Chase?” the lady asked upset.

            “No, I’m Riley, his boyfriend. I was supposed to meet him here in an hour, but something made me think something was wrong.” Riley said worried. The Realtor told him how she was supposed to meet Chase here at 10:30 to go over some stuff before Riley got there, but he never showed. “I’m going to go find him. We’ll give you a call as soon as I know he’s ok.” Riley said running off again. He ran into the woods by the farm. After about five minutes he came to a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the center was a crater, containing one of Sledge’s open transport ships, and off about ten feet from the hole, was Chase’s black baseball hat and a bouquet of Green and Black lilies. Riley fell to the ground in front of the hat, holding it tight to his chest as he picked up the flowers. A tear fell from his eyes, as he saw the note tied to the flowers.

Welcome to our new home Baby Raptor!

            Riley couldn’t help the tears that ran down his face as he ran to the base to alert the others, knowing he would need their help to get his lover back. _I’m going to find you Chase, I promise._

 

*         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *

 

            Shelby had just finished her shift at the café, and was now down in the base relaxing, smiling as she watched Tyler try to teach Koda how to take a picture on his new phone. She turned as she heard the door to the base open, and jumped up, running over to Riley when she saw his face.

            “Ri, what’s wrong.” She asked concerned taking in the blondes tear streaked face. Her gaze fell to the flowers and the hat he held clutched in his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and led him to the center of the base.

            “They have Chase, I was supposed to meet him at noon, but I suddenly heard him scream my name. I ran to find him, but he wasn’t where we were supposed to meet. I went looking for him in the woods and found these next to one of Sledge’s transports.” Riley cried into the girl’s shoulder. Koda ran to get Kendall while Tyler tried to see if there was any sign of the Black Ranger on the scanners. Soon Kendal came running down the stairs, followed by a worried Koda. She pushed some buttons on the boards in front of her, and after a minute, a map came up on the hologram station. There was a faint human life force and a Alien Bio signature in a cave two miles from where Riley found the ship.

            Riley cried out when he saw how faint the human signal was, meaning that who ever it was, was badly hurt and unconscious. He knew that it was Chase in that cave, and he couldn’t stand the thought of him hurt. Riley got up; hat still in hand, flowers forgotten, and ran to grab his dino chargers, grabbing Chase’s as well before running out the door. The others shouted after him to hold up, but he had to get to Chase as soon as possible. As soon as he got back to the clearing he morphed and ran off towards the direction of the cave, Dino Blaster in hand.

            Riley ran straight into the cave, blaster aimed at anything that moved. He stopped just the mouth at the sound of his other fellow Rangers behind him. They ran in behind him, shocked at the sight of twenty or so Vivix scattered around on the ground, covered in blaster burns.

            “Riley, we told you to wait for us.” Tyler scolded the other boy. Riley turned around ready to snap back when Koda jumped in.

            “Riley only worried about Chase, Tyler. He want to make sure he safe.” The cave man said in his defense. Riley nodded, turning back around to see the only passage through the cave in front of them.

            “I know you’re mad, Tyler. I should have waited, but as Koda said, I need Chase to be safe. I can’t go on with out him after everything that’s happened.” Riley said, gaining back enough confidence to pull out his Dino Sabre. “I know I’d be stupid to try this rescue alone, that’s why I ran to the base after I found his hat. I need to know that you’ll back me up on this,” He looked at Tyler, “Because as illogical my actions may be, this is what Chase would do to save me, if I was missing. I know in my heart, that I have to do this.” He stated before walking towards the passage of the cave, attaching his Sabre to his Blaster, combining their powers. He felt his soul mark start to burn slightly as he got closer to the cave, but paid it no attention.

            The other three Rangers followed behind him, weapons in hand. They made their way into a small opening in the cave where Chase laid slumped against a wall, but no monster in sight. Riley ran towards him, not caring about the danger of it all, and fell to his knees at his side, demorphing.

            _Chase, please be ok._ He thought, putting his hand on the older boys arm. He sobbed at how cold he was. He brought his hand up to the brunettes pulse point and pressed lightly. He choked out a sob when he felt nothing under his hands.

            “HAHA! THE RANGERS HAVE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! NOW YOU WILL FALL AT THE POWER OF MANTARAY!” An ugly ray like monster said behind them, causing Riley to turn. Before the alien could say anything else Riley jumped up, Morphing again.

            “You did this to him!” Blast. “You killed him!” Swipe “Killed me!” Double Blast “AHHH!” Swipe. Swipe. Riley took one last moment before stabbing his Sabre into the creature. “You can’t touch my Chase, with out expecting to pay for it.” He said, pulling his Sabre out, watching the MantaRay fall to the round and disentigrate, before going back to Chase’s side, morphing back again. The other rangers stood there shocked, unsure of how to process what they just saw. Riley had single handedly dropped over twenty Vivix and an alien in a matter of minutes. They morphed back, but stayed out of the blonde’s space.

            Riley pulled Chase’s limp body into his lap holding his head gently, as tears ran down his face. The boy, who started off as his least favorite person, became his best friend, then his lover and soul mate, lay lifeless in his arms. He continued to sob, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            “We found this where the alien was.” Shelby handed him the Black Energem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? if it makes it any better, the next chapter involves more tears!


	5. The Pearly Tablet?? and The Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase see's a light as Riley struggles to face the lose of Chase.
> 
> Riley gets his birthday surprises from Chase and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tears, grab some tissues and enjoy.

He clutched it tight between his and Chase’s hands. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss to his forehead before going and placing another on his lips, another small sob escaping his lips at the cold he felt there. _I love you, Chase. I need you back. I can’t do this on my own._ He thought, sobs racking his body. He heard the other rangers gasp as a choked sound came from the boy under him. Chase started coughing, causing Riley to sit him up. His sobbing stopped, out of worry for the brunette.

 

*         *       *        *         *         *           *       *       *       *     *       *     *

 

            Chase knew he was gone. He remembered feeling the blast against his back, and screaming Riley’s name before blacking out. The next thing he knew he was floating in nothingness, only to see a bright light in front of him. He fought with himself at first, wanting to get back to Riley, but he knew it was a lost cause, so the nest best thing was being able to watch over him, he thought. He moved towards the light, blinking at what he saw there. Instead of big pearly gates, there was just simply a man with a tablet waiting patiently.

            “Ah, yes, Chase Randall, lets see.” The man said. “Oh my, we may have a little problem here.”

            “What is it, and how’d you know my name.”

            “Simple, I know everything. As for our problem, it seems that you’re here not only before your time, but also with out your whole soul.” The man said. “Ah, I see. I’ve never had to deal with bonded souls before. Well Mr. Randall, since your soul is not complete, you are not permitted to move on.”

            “What! I can’t go back to my friends, and I can’t move on to watch over them?” Chase asked flustered.

            “I never said you couldn’t do either of those things. If your body is brought back, you may return to it, and as for watching, you may return to them when ever you like, just remember they can not see or hear you.” He said before disappearing.

            Chase stood there, thinking about what he said before his surroundings changed. Now he was at the base with Riley, who was telling the others about finding Chase’s hat, and the flowers he had bought for his birthday. Chase felt the tears that were still wet on Riley’s face. He moved to wipe one away, only to pass right through the boy. He stood there, useless, as Kendall ran down the steps with Koda, knowing that she’d locate him before long, so he focused on finding his body. He instantly moved to a small cave in the woods. He saw his body slumped up on the ground, wishing he could move it, just so it wouldn’t look so bad, knowing it was going to tear Riley apart.

            He moved through the cave, seeing all of the Vivix milling around the cave passage, wishing he could do something about them, taking some of the danger away from his Baby Raptor. He heard the crashing coming from the woods before the vivix. He ran to the mouth of the cave to see his Green Ranger running full sprint towards him. He looked so determined, Blaster in one hand, Chase’s hat still in the other. He smiled, knowing that Riley would never let a part of him out of his sight, especially if he some how made it back to him.

            Chase watched in awe as Riley went in head first, dropping Vivix like flies, and smiled at how strong he was, standing up to Tyler, and how Koda jumped to his defense. What really got him though was the fight with MantaRay. As soon as Riley saw him, he left Chase’s body, Morphing back, and attacked with everything he had, taking it down in the process, before going right back to his body. He felt the kiss to his forehead, but the kiss on the libs made him feel weird. All the sudden he started to dissipate.

   

*          *                   *                   *                   *                   *               *                 *

 

            “Hey, Baby Raptor,” Chase said, weakly, as he stopped coughing. Riley lunged forward, arms encircling the other boy, pulling him in tight, and causing another cough. _Ri, I need to breath._

            “Sorry,” Riley said with a blush. _I thought I had lost you._

            “ I know Baby Raptor, I know.” Chase pulled the younger ranger to him. He felt the sadness and anger inside the boy start to dissipate, being replaced with love and relief.

            “I hate to break up the reunion guys, but I think we should get back to the base so Kendall can check Chase, to make sure he’s really ok.” Shelby said, drying a tear from he face. Chase looked up to see the boys doing the same.

            “I’m ok now, I promise.” He smiled up at them. “But you’re right Shelb, Miss Morgan will still want to make sure I’m ok.” He said, pulling Riley up with him. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the older one’s side, not letting him go. Chase laughed, wrapping his arm around the blonde. “I still owe you a Birthday surprise, Baby Raptor.” He said with a laugh. “Tyler, remember what we talked about the other day?”

            “Yeah?” The other boy said, a little confused.

            “I was supposed to finish setting everything up this morning, would you mind going and taking care of it for me?” Tyler laughed when he realized what Chase meant. HE nodded before running ahead of the others. Chase smiled as he felt Riley look at him confused, wracking his brain to figure out what was going on. _I told you, it’s a surprise. I’m not going to let you find out by reading my mind Mr._ He thought with a chuckle, feeling the younger boys curiosity.

 

*               *                  *             *             *               *             *             *           *         *

 

            Kendall sent the boys off after giving Chase the all clear. The two walked out, almost bumping into Tyler.

            “Everything’s all good. The Relator said she’d contact you in the morning for the paperwork. As for the surprise, its just like you said.” Tyler said with a wink, before walking into the base.

            “What is going on? Why can Tyler know but I can’t?” Riley whined, not liking being kept out of the secret.

 

            “Because it wouldn’t be a birthday surprise if you knew.” Chase laughed. “Besides, you already know part of the surprise since you found the flowers.”

            “How do they fit in? I thought those we just a gift you were going to give me at the apartment.” Riley asked. Chase laughed, pulling the younger one in closer.

            “I guess you’ll figure that out in a second.” Chase laughed, picking Riley up into his arms bridle style and carrying him up the steps of the farmhouse. “Welcome home Baby Raptor.” Chase opened the door and carried Riley through the front door, setting him down on the other side. Riley stood there bewildered, as Chase pulled him in for a kiss. “All that’s left to do is sign the papers and the house is ours.” He said picking Riley up and spinning him around.

            “How did you do this?” Riley asked smiling. “We just found it yesterday.” Chase blushed.

            “I’ve been looking ever since I found out about the money. That’s why I requested that our home have two stories, because I knew it’d be the only one that’d match. I’ve talking to the realtor via email for the past week.” Chase admitted. Riley just hugged him. “I knew you missed the ranch and Rubik, so I figured this would be the perfect surprise.”

            “It is, I love you, Chase.”

            “I love you too, Ri. Now how about we get to the second part of your surprise, eh?” He said, pulling the blonde with him though the house. They got to a living room when Riley heard the sounds of a puppy whining. He looked up at Chase in shock before running in front of the couch, to find a black and white Husky puppy. “You never told me what breed Rubik was, so I went with my favorite.” Chase blushed as Riley came up and gave him another kiss.

            “I love him. He’s adorable, just like someone else I love.” He said giving him a small squeeze. “This is the best birthday ever.” He said with a smile.

            “Now lets take a little tour of the house.” Chase said with a smirke. _And hopefully make it even better._ He thought, forgetting for a second that Riley could hear him. The two walked around, puppy close by. “Haha, looks like we’ve got ourselves a little shadow.”

            “That’s a perfect name for him. Shadow.” Riley said picking him up before following Chase into the kitchen. The two continued to walk around before Chase led Riley up stairs. He let him enter the room first staying behind him. “It’s a nice big room, I like it.” Riley said walking on the other side of the bed. “What’s this?” he asked looking at the floor, on what would be his side of the bed.

            Turn around. Was spelled out on the floor in rose petals. Riley turned around, feeling waves of nervousness radiating off of Chase, to see him on one knee behind him.

            “Riley Michael Griffin, will you marry me?” Chase asked, face blushed. He held a little black box in his right had, inside was a gold band with two black stones on either side of a slightly bigger green stone. Riley looked down at it in shock before looking back up at his boyfriend. _Is this real?_ He thought, noticing the way Chase’s head nodded. He fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around him.

            “Yes, Chase, oh god, yes.” He said smiling, tears running down his face for the fifth time that day, at least this time they were out of joy. He laughed as Shadow ran into the room, jumping into Riley’s arms.

            “Ha, I guess Shadow, didn’t want to be left out of the family fun.” Chase laughed, as the pup licked at his face in Riley’s arms. “I love you, Riley.” He said once again, pulling the blonde in for another kiss. They sat they, the new happy family until they heard a knock on the front door. Chase smirked as he picked Riley up.

            “I wonder who it is?” Riley asked, going for the door. “Mom? Matt? What are you doing here?”

            “Chase invited us up, said you two had something exciting to tell us?” His mom said. He saw his brother smirk, “Apparently your brothers knows, but refuses to tell me.” Riley blushed, knowing Chase must have asked for Matt’s blessing.

            “Well Mrs. Griffin, for the first surprise, welcome to our new home.” Chase said, motioning to their new house. Before she could say anything Shadow ran up with his little bark.

            “Who’s this little cutie?” She asked.

            “That’s Shadow. One of Chase’s surprise presents to me.” Riley blushed.

            “Wow, a new puppy and a house all in one day, that’s a lot for a boyfriend to give on a birthday.” She said.

            “That’s the other thing, mom.” Riley said looking at Chase. _How do I tell her?_

“Mrs. Griffin, I’d like to ask for your blessing. I love your son more than anything in the world, and well, I asked him to marry me. I know his answer, but I’d feel better knowing I had your blessing.” Chase said.

            “Matt, you knew?”

            “Well, ma. Chase phoned me a few weeks ago and asked me. He asked for you, but I suggested he ask in person. Not to mention I knew you’d have a hard time keeping from telling Ri, so I suggested he ask you after.” Matt blushed, as his mother hits him for keeping this secret from her.

            “Well, as much as I don’t want to admit it, you were right.” She said, patting her oldest on the arm. She turned and smiled at Chase, walking over to him, pulling him into a hug. “I’ve noticed how over the past month or so Riley has changed drastically, growing up. I assumed it was the internship, but when he told me about your relationship, I knew better.”

            “I promise you Mrs. Griffin, Riley has changed me more than I could ever change him. I never really believed in soul mates until I met him, he made me realize what it really means to be in love.” Chase said, looking fondly at his mate.

            “I can see that. I’d be happy to accept a third son into our family.” She said with one final hug before looking over at her youngest. “You let me know as soon as you boys decide on a date, I’ll see if your father can get some leave to be here for it.” Riley lunged at his mother, so happy at how she accepted his engagement, and even offered to get his father to the wedding on leave.

            “I love you, Mom” Riley said, kissing her cheek, before moving over to his brother. “And thank you, Matt.” He said offering to shake his brothers hand, only to hear him laugh before pulling him into a hug.

            “You deserve to be happy Riley, and any man who does just that, would have my blessing.” He said letting his brother go, and offering his hand to Chase. “Its good to have you as part of the family Chase.”

            “I’m happy to be a part of it, mate.” Chase said, accepting his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, the chapters will be having a greater time lapse between each one. Once I get to a certain point, Ill make the story a series, focusing on important milestones of their relationship.


	6. Birthday Dinner and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase makes Riley's favorite Dinner for his Birthday, then treats him to a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off there IS smut in this chapter.  
> Second, I just now realized that the Italics were not showing up for their thoughts. That is now fixed.

After his parent left, Riley sat down on their new couch, still in awe of everything Chase did for him today. She smiled every time Shadow yawned, curled up on his lap. He thought back to everything that had happened today. How it all started with that nightmare, only to find that Chase was really in trouble. How he thought he was lost to him forever, only to breath a little life back into him. Only to be brought to his new house, with his new puppy, and of course fiancé. He felt, Chase swell of joy, as he brushed his figure over the gold band on his finger.

            “Ri, love, where are you?” Chase asked form the kitchen. “Dinners done.” Riley laughed. Chase demanded that they stay in so he could cook his favorite meal for his birthday. Riley picked up Shadow in his arms and carried him into the kitchen. He laughed when he saw all the candles around the room. He sat Shadow down, who ran right over to his own food bowl. Riley walked over to the table, stopping to place a kiss on Chase’s lips. Chase smiled as hi pulled out a seat for Riley to sit in. Riley sat with a big smile, looking at the pile of Chicken alfredo on the table, taking a small bite.

            “Why haven’t you cooked like this before?” Riley asked in amazement. “This is the best I’ve ever had.” Chase laughed.

            “You saying you didn’t like all the nights I warmed us up some pizza, or made you burgers at the café?” Chase smiled. “I had to keep my cooking skills quite, till the time was right.” He said with a wink.

            “Ha, let me guess, you get lessons from Moana and the others?” Riley laughed, causing Chase to blush. “”Don’t worry, Hot shot, you’re a natural.” He smiled. The two ate in silence, smiles the whole time, enjoying their first meal in the new house. When they finished Chase got up, clearing the table before opening up the oven, which was hiding a small birthday cake. Riley laughed when he saw what was on it.

            Happy Birthday Baby Raptor, in black letters, next to and action posed Green Ranger.

            Riley laughed as Chase lit the few candles on the cake. He blew them out before getting up and wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck.

            “Thank you, for everything today. Even with your scare this morning, today has been the best birthday ever.” He said with a kiss. “I love you, Chase.” Chase smiled at him, not noticing him reaching for the cake behind him. Riley went to go in for another kiss, before pushing the cake into Chase’s face. He laughed as Chase looked at him in surprise.

            “Oh, its on, Baby Raptor. You’re mine.” He said, picking up part of his piece, smearing it across his face. Laughing at their icing covered smiles. “Guess we know what it’s going to feel like when we cut our own cake then, huh mate?” The two laughed, going in for a kiss. “At least the icing tastes good.” The two cleaned up and ate their actual pieces of cake, before heading upstairs to their room.

            “I still can’t believe you did all of this.” Riley said as they passed though the house. “Guess this means we need to do some packing of your apartment, and what’s left of my dorm room then.” Chase pulled him closer to him at the top of the stairs.

            “I already thought about that, love. Tyler, Koda and Shelby all have tomorrow off with us. When I told them about the plan, the offered to help us.” He said, giving Riley another kiss. “Why don’t we go break in our new bed?” Chase said with a wink, causing Riley to laugh again.

            “Is that my final surprise, Hot Shot? Mind numbing birthday sex?”

            “Oh, is all sex with me mind numbing?” Chase smirked, causing Riley to roll his eyes, before leaning in to nibble at his ear.

            “Why are you still here talking, and not making love to me?” Chase took a sharp intake of breath, picking Riley up bridal style and moving him into the room, before throwing him down on the Green Silk covered bed.

            “I thought you looked hot on my black satin sheets, but damn babe, this green is quite a back drop.” He said taking off his shirt, before bending back down to lay another kiss on Riley’s lips. “God, I love you.”

            “You can just call me Riley.” He laughed, pulling the older boy into a deeper kiss, feeling his hand creep up under his shirt. They broke the kiss only to remove it, just to return back to their make out session. Chase kissed down his jaw, sucking a mark right under his ear, causing the blonde to moan.

            _Oh, Baby Raptor, you make the most beautiful sounds._ Chase thought, continue to bite and lick at his neck, sucking a mark at his pulse point, and another on his collarbone, earning him more moans. Chase pulled away to admire his work. _How’d I get so damn lucky?_

 _I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one._ Riley thought through another moan. _I’m the one with the handsome, sexy, Hot Shot fiancé, remember?_ Chase laughed, kissing his fiancé.

            Chase kissed his way down Riley’s chest, lapping his tongue against his nipple, causing him to wriggle underneath of him, in pleasure. Chase smiled as he made his way down his abs, making sure to kiss each one, and dipping his tongue into his belly button, causing him to squirm. Riley’s hand made their way to Chase’s head, removing his hat and tangling them in his hair. Chase looked up at him through his lashes, smiling at the gasp and look of arousal on the blonde’s face, and placed his hat in his head. _Keep that safe for me Baby Raptor._ He thought, going back down to the boy’s pants, undoing the button, and pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

            He could feel his arousal through their bond, and loved when it would spike whenever he’d hit one of the boys buttons. Every now and then he’d look up through his lashes, with a smile, knowing the feeling would spike again. He pulled the boys pants down and laughed when he saw the boxers that he was wearing.

            “Decide that my boxers were more confortable today, mate?” He laughed when he saw the black satin. “Have to say, I like the satin on silk look” Sending wave’s of pleasure and excitement through their bond.

            “I was, UHH, hoping to, FUCK! Seduce you, Shit, during the, uhh YES, during the tour.” Riley said between moans, as Chase bit and licked along his waistline. His head snapped up when he heard that, shock evident on his face, quickly changing to a smug smile. He pulled the satin down the boy’s legs, diving down to lick at the head of his hard cock.

            _Who would have known that my Baby Raptor could be so naughty?_ Chase thought, as he took the blonde’s cock to the root. He was thankful he had planted a bottle of lube the day before. He bobbed up and down; as he opened the lid, pouring the liquid on his fingers, warming it up a bit. He pulled off of his cock with a pop, crawling up the boy’s body for a kiss before placing his fingers at his hole. He pressed his index finger in, noticing his in take of breath.

            _Not once, in our relationship, have you had to do this to me._ Riley thought as his back arched. _I’ve always been ready because of a toy, or the night before, but please; promise me you’ll do this to me for now on!_ Riley thought barely holding together. Chase could feel the pleasure he was causing Riley, making him moan just knowing he had that kind of power over the boy.

            “I live to please you.” He said in his ear before crooking his finger, smiling when he heard the gasp, knowing he hit his mark. He pulled in and out of him, each time hitting the boy’s prostate. He pulled out, loving the mewing sound his boy made form being empty, only to replace his one finger with two, scissoring in side of him. “I’m yours, and yours alone.” He said pulling away from the boy to remove his own clothes. He lubed himself up, and went back down for another kiss. “I love you, Mr. Riley Griffin Randall.” He said, sliding himself inside of his lover.

            “Oh, Chase!” Riley yelled, wrapping himself around the older boy, he bit down on his shoulder to stifle a cry as he hit his prostate again. Chase held him close, tossing them both over so that he was under him. His mouth fell open at the sight of Riley opening his eyes that were just clinched shut in pleasure.

            “I have one last surprise for you, Baby Raptor.” Chase said, blushing as he reached into the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a wrapped box, and handed it to Riley, who just looked at him in confusion. “I would never admit it to anyone, but I know that you’re the dominant one in our relationship. I am so wrapped around your finger, that’d I’d bow down and worship the ground you walked on if you asked me too.” Chase said, blushing redder as Riley ripped off the paper and opened the black box. In side the box was a black leather collar with simple rounded studs. On it was a metal tag.

 

Chase Zachary Griffin Randall

If found return to:

Riley Michael Griffin Randall

 

            Riley couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Here he was, on top of his fiancé, holding a collar with his name on it. He had mentioned to Chase once before that he thought collars could be sexy, and had joked about buying one to put on him, but had never expected this. _Do you want to try it on?_ Chase asked, lifting his head up. Riley stared in awe as he undid the collar, before fastening it around his lover’s neck. Chase laid back down, black collar standing out against his tanned skin, and green sheets. _Oh, shit._ Riley thought, making Chase think he didn’t like it, turning his head to try and take it off. _No!_ Riley thought, pulling his face right for a kiss, and sending him an image of what he looked like. He nipped at his bottom lip as he heard his intake of breath. He pulled him up into a sitting position, crushing their lips together as he thought, _Make love to me._

            Chase rocked his hips up into his lover, causing him to throw his head back in a moan. Riley started to meet his thrust with his own, while nuzzling along the bottom of Chase’s collar. He nudged it up a bit to nip and bite at the base of his neck. The two rocked into each other until Riley moved up to bite under Chase’s ear, causing him to thrust up against his prostate, throwing them both over the edge. The collapsed on top of each other, breathing heavy, sticky, and covered in hickeys.

            “I love you, too, Mr. Chase Griffin Randall.” Riley said, nuzzling his neck again. “Now why don’t we clean up, so I can snuggle up against my fiancé, and fall asleep in our new bed, in our new house.” He said with a smile. Chase just picked him up in his arms again, pulling him along into the bathroom. Riley had forgotten to look in their master bath, taking in a sharp breath as he saw the walk in shower with a ceiling mounted shower head. He jumped slightly as Chase carried him in to the shower and turned on the water. He expected it to be cold at first, but was surprised to feel the warmth hit his skin. “You know,” he smiled, “I could get used to be carried around every where.” He teased. Chase just laughed as he sat him down to clean up their mess.

            “I’m not sure how Kendall will take that when she see’s us at work, but we’ll work something out.” He laughed, kissing the blonde before lathering him up. They two rinsed off and wrapped them selves in towels, before hanging them up to dry and going to slip under the covers, when they heard a whining from the other side of their door. Chase smiled as he opened the door, letting Shadow run into the room, before jumping up into the bed next to Riley. Chase slipped under the covers, pulling Riley against his side, wrapping an arm around him as he felt Shadow curl up between their legs “I think I could get used to curling up with my man and our Shadow.” He said before turning out the light on the nightstand. “Good night, my love.” He said kissing Riley on the forehead before he laid his head down to think.

            _No, I’m definitely the lucky one in this._ Chase thought, before falling asleep with his budding family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably take me a while. So please be patient.


	7. Clubing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for the night.

Chase woke up to Shadow licking his face. He laughed as he pulled the puppy against him in his arm.

            “Hey there, pup, you hungry?” He said, earning himself another lick. “I’m taking that as a yes.” He laughed, untangling himself from Riley’s arms and legs. He kissed him on the forehead, before getting out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer before heading out of the room. He sat Shadow down and pulled on his boxers before heading the rest of the way downstairs. He went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out the box for dog food he had bought and dished some into Shadows bowl.

            “What do you say we make breakfast for your Daddy, hmm?” He said, to which Shadow barked. “Again, I’ll take that as a yes.” Chase smiled, grabbing a mixing bowl. “How about Bacon and Pancakes, think Daddy will like that?” He asked shadow again.

            “I think he’ll like it, as long as you don’t try to call him that in bed.” Riley said, leaning against the wall, into the kitchen, another pair of Chase’s boxers hanging loosely around his waist.

            “I can get used to seeing you in my boxers more often. Might just have to buy some more so we have enough.” Chase smiled, taking Riley into his arms with a kiss. “You look so good in nothing but black silk and my love bites.” He whispered into his ear, before kissing him again. “Now how about some breakfast, handsome?

            “Sounds good, but maybe you should put on some clothes, don’t want anything getting grease burns do we?” Riley said with a smirk, groping Chase, who jumped at the contact. “I need to get you one of those see through aprons, cause I do like the view of my Hot Shot, almost naked in the kitchen.” He said with a wink, before giving him a chaste kiss. Chase stood there in awe, watching the way his butt looked in his boxers as Riley turned to play with Shadow, when an idea hit him. He smiled as he saw Riley turn red at the mental image he sent him. _I will only do something like that if you do it too._ Riley shot back at him, Chase giving him a devilish smirk. Tonight was going to be fun!

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

 

            The boys got dressed for their “date” tonight, Riley was nervous as hell, while Chase was excited to no end. He made sure Riley dressed just right, a pair of black skinny jeans that fit in just the right places, while still allowing him to move, a black a-shirt underneath a forest green button down, his Energem chain standing out against the dark fabric. Chase was dressed similar, a pair of jeans, a green a-shirt and black and grey vertical striped button down, his Energem tucked underneath of the fabric.

            “God, your ass looks amazing in those jeans Baby Raptor.” Chase smiled. “I almost don’t want to let others see you in them.”

            “This was your idea to go to a club tonight, not mine. Just like it was you, not me, who insisted that I wear these.” Riley said, blushing at the comment. “I look like I’m trying to pick someone up and get laid.” He grumbled to himself.

            “I can make that happen.” Chase smirked, biting at the boy’s earlobe. “As long as everyone know that it’s me you’re taking home.”

            “Well with these hickeys all over my neck, and the matching set on yours, I’m pretty sure they’ll figure it out pretty quickly.” Chase, smiled at that comment, going to make another mark on his neck. “Chase,” Riley warned, “If you want to go to the club tonight I suggest you don’t start that just yet.” He sent him an image of him tearing off his shirt.

            “Damn, Ri, can we do that tonight?” Chase asked, laughing, only to gasp when Riley lent up and bit his pulse point. _Don’t tempt me Hot Shot, I am the Raptor Ranger, remember? It’s taking a lot of control to not devour you now._ He thought, causing Chase to shiver.

            Riley laughed as he walked out of their room, grabbing his green raptor helmet Chase bought for him. Chase took a moment to rearrange his erection, before following his man out the door.

            The boys parked the bike outside of the club, Chase calming Riley through their bond. He knew that it would take him awhile before Riley would be comfortable enough to do what he wanted him to do, but he knew it would happen, and he couldn’t wait.

            They walked in to the dimly light club, music blaring from every corner. Luckily it wasn’t to crowded yet, the two looked around, surprised to find the other Rangers at one of the booths. They made their way over to them, greeting them with hugs.

            “I didn’t expect to see you guys at a place like this.” Chase said surprised that the others would be at a gay nightclub.

            “Shelby dragged us here,” Tyler said, obviously not to comfortable.

            “I think music is, uh, to loud, but I still like it.” Koda said. “I’ve never danced before.” The Cave man said, jiggling in his seat to the beat.

            “Why don’t we get some drinks to save our seats, and get out on the floor then?” Shelby asked, pulling an unenthused Tyler with her. Koda and the boys followed, all ordering a Pepsi to leave at their table. The boys laughed as Tyler followed Shelby out on to the dance floor, watching the few guys that were there longing after something they couldn’t have. Koda followed them, oblivious to any stares and started to move to the beat, only for the music to change to a slow song.

            “What do you say, Baby Raptor, may I have this dance?” Riley giggled as he took Chase’s hand. They faced each other, Chase’s hands placed on his hips as Riley put his arms around his neck, both moving to the music. They stayed that way until the song ended, going in for a kiss. When the D.J. put on another slow song, Chase pulled him in tighter, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder as the two swayed back and forth.

            “I love you Chase.” Riley said against the skin of his neck. Chase smile, squeezing him a little bit tighter. _I love you, too Ri. More then you will ever know._

The song ended, and the boys kissed. The D.J. got on the loudspeaker at that point.

            “Okay, fellas, its that time of the night. If you have a special someone in the house tonight, bring ‘em up and treat them to a sexy chair dance!” The loud speaker clicked off as chairs were brought out onto the floor. Chase giggled as he saw Shelby sit down, pulling Tyler into the dance, only to blush we Riley did the same to me.

            “Come on Hot Shot, show me what you got.” Riley winked as the music started. There were a few other guys in seats near them, as their partners started to dance for them. Chase got over his nerves as he stared into Riley’s eyes, gyrating his hips before straddling his lap and thrusting over his hips, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Riley chuckled as chase stripped off his button-down, swirling it around in the air before laying it on his shoulders, using it to bring his head to his crotch as he humped the air. “Oww, Oww!” Riley laughed, as Chase started to lift up the hem of his undershirt, revealing his abs. “Take it off, baby.” Riley said. Chase smirked, pulling it up over Riley’s head, giving him a face full of his abs. He laughed as he felt his tongue swipe up them, removing his shirt completely. Chase danced in his lap a bit more, before moving off of him, turning so he could see his ass. Riley gave it a smack just as the song ended.

            _Did you like that Baby Raptor?_

 _Oh, VERY MUCH so, Hot Shot. Might have to get a chair, and install a pole in our room for you._ Riley laughed, thinking about watching Chase pole dance.

            “Okay every one! Since these guys did such a good job, why don’t we give ‘em a break, and let them sit in the chair this time?” The D.J. said, as Riley’s face dropped to terrified deer in the headlights look.

            “Come on Ri, it’s only fair.” Chase smirked, _and what I came here to see,_ he thought with a wink. The D.J. started up another song, as Riley swayed awkwardly. Chase could tell he was nervous, and being self-conscious. _Pretend it’s just you and me, Ri._ He thought, sending him an image of them in their room, with installed pole. Riley blushed, but started to get into the music, imitating what he saw Chase do to him. Soon he was getting into his own grove, falling to his knee’s and sliding forward, in between Chase’s spread legs making him gasp. Riley wasted no time removing his shirts, tossing them to the side as he thrust against his boyfriend’s chest. He sat down, grinding into his hips, guiding his hands down his sides as he leaned back, flexing his muscles under Chase’s hands, causing him to take a sharp breath. He straightened back up, grabbing Chase’s face, pulling him into a hot kiss as the song stopped. He stood up with a smirk as Chase’ sat there, mouth a gap, panting as his blush ran down his neck onto his chest.

            “I think we have a prize winning couple in the house tonight, folks, and a damn good looking one at that! How about we let you guess chose a song for a solo dance?” Chase, finally getting it back together, shot up and whispered something into the D.J.s ear. “Well, well, well, folks, it appears that our winning couple just got engaged. This young man’s fiancé wants to play a song, that he hopes will show how much he loves him.” He said, as Chase walked back over to Riley, taking him by the hand as they went to the middle of the floor. Like earlier, his hands went to his hips, thumbs brushing over skin this time, as Riley wrapped his around his neck. The music started as Chase lent down for a kiss.

            _“No I don’t understand, how I held it together before I could hold your hand.”_ The music started as Chase sang to him through their bond “ _Who did I use to be, how was there ever me with out. Don’t want to ever be with out.”_ Riley felt the tears start to fall from his eyes, bewildered by the amount of love he felt from Chase. He listened to his voice in his head, falling in love with the song as each word hit his ear.

            The crowd broke into cheers and catcalls as the song ended and the two kissed, smiling at each other, madly in love.

            “That was “Me with Out You” by Sam Tsui. Now Riley, Chase wants to know if you’ll have your first dance as his husband to that song?” The D.J. asked. Riley just smiled and jumped back into his arms, giving him another kiss. “We’re going to take that as a yes, congratulations to our lovely couple. How about another round of applause for the future newly weds?” The crowd broke out again as the two walked back to their table, shirts in hand, smiling the whole time until they saw Shelby.

            “And just when did you plan on telling us about the engagement?” She asked, hand on her hips obviously pissed.

            “It is pretty bad we had to find out through a D.J.” A newly present Kendall said, showing her disapproval at their way of finding out.

            “I’m sorry guys, I planed on telling you tomorrow at out meeting.” Riley blushed at being caught.

            “Well forget that, we know now! Now show me the damn ring already!” She said over her original displeasure. Riley smiled as he held out his left hand, gold band shimmering under the light. “Nice job Chase. Who would have known you’d have such good taste?” Shelby joked.

            “Hey now, I’m pretty sure I proved I had good taste when I started dating Ri.” Chase defended himself. “Now what that says about his tastes I don’t know?” He laughed. Riley hit him in the shoulder.

            “You know damn well that I only date the best.”

            “And the sexiest?” Chase asked, laughing?

            “Don’t get to ahead of your self there Chase.” Tyler laughed.

            “What’s that supposed to mean, mate?” The group laughed, Riley just wrapped his arms around Chase, who put his arm over his shoulders. “Since they’re all here, I guess we could ask them now, Ri?”

            “Ask us what?” Koda wondered?

            “Well, we talked, and decided that we wanted you four to be our Best Men and Maids of Honor, since Chase met you and Kendall first, while I met Tyler and Shelby when we became Rangers. Would you guys stand on each of our sides?” Riley asked. The four other stood there for a second before they all jumped to hug them.

            “We’d love too.” Kendall and Shelby said together.

            “It’d be an honor.” Tyler smiled.

            “What is Best Men?” Koda asked as the others laughed, explaining to him how present day weddings worked.

            “Well, now that that’s done, why don’t we get back out on the dance floor?” Chase said, pulling Riley along with him. The two got to their spot, moving their hips to the beat, and occasionally grinding their hips together. “I love how hot you look like this Baby Raptor.” Chase said, running his hands down the blonde’s bare chest causing him to shiver. Riley could feel Chase’s erection pressed against his ass.

       “You're making it hard to dance with that.” Riley laughed, grinding back.

         “You're the one causing that.” Chase said with a slight thrust. Riley turned around with a devilish smile before pulling Chase towards the back wall. He opened a door, and pushed Chase in ahead of him, before locking the door behind him. _Guess I should be the one to fix it then?_ Riley thought with a smirk as he dropped to his knees, tugging at Chase’s jeans. Chase was shocked at this sudden out burst, but wasn't going to say he wasn't pleased. He threw his head back as Riley mouthed at his bulge through his boxers. He felt the pads of his fingers tickle his skin as he pulled the band of his boxers down. He gasped when he felt Riley’s nose tickle his pubes, still in awe that he could deep throat his length. Riley smiled around his mouth full, eyes sparkling. _I could so use a picture of this for the future._ Chase thought, only to receive and image of him doing this to Riley. He laughed at the approval, taking out his phone, as Riley posed for the image, takin him all the way down again. Chase snapped the picture before throwing his head back again. Riley loved taking control and pushing him over the edge like this. He felt Chase’s fingers lock themselves in his hair, knowing he was close. He greedily took him all the way back down, before pulling off till just the head was left in his mouth, as rope after rope of cum filled his mouth. Chase swore above him as a little dribble escaped his lips, running just above his chin. Riley smiled as he rose back up, kissing Chase, laughing as he kicked him self off of his chin.

         “I'll never get over being able to taste myself mixed in with those sweet lips.” Chase smiled at him.

       “You ready to go back to dancing, with out poking me this time?” Riley laughed as Chase zipped himself up.

       “I won't promise that I won't try to get it back up as soon as I can if that’s how you'll respond to it.” He winked, dodging Riley’s hand as the stepped out of the room. “How’d you know they had the private rooms anyways?” Riley blushed at the question.

       “I had stopped in the night of my interview with the museum. I figured since I was going to be here all summer, I might as well try and make a friend or two now. I was getting hit on at the bar by this guy, when I saw him slip something into my drink. I turned back around and “accidentally” knocked it all over him. He left all pissy, and they guy sitting next to him laughed. He told me he was about to warn me about what ever he put in the drink, but thought my way of handling it was more entertaining. We talked for a bit and before I knew it he kissed me. We danced for a bit and I started to really like him. Being the young horny teenagers we were, we both were pretty turned on and he brought me to one of the back rooms. I didn't use it then, I told him I'd rather go back to my hotel room. Well we fucked and talked about staying in touch, possibly getting together again, maybe even dating, before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, a note that said thanks for the hot piece of ass and that was it.” Riley said blushing. “Wasn't my ideal first memory in Amber Beach, but not soon after I found my Energem, and then you.” He finally smiled, remembering when he first met the brunette boy.

“I know the day I met you was the third best day of my life.” Chase smiled. “The second being the day I proposed, only because of getting kidnapped, and the first, well that's a tie between the day I got my Energem, because it led me to you, and our first night together when we bonded, of course.” He explained at the blonde’s confused expression. “Now they’ll all get bumped back one though, when I finally marry my handsome fiancé.” Chase smiled, pulling Riley against him when they got back on the dance floor.

            “God, I love you so damn much, Hot Shot.” Riley laughed, kissing him. The two danced for another song before heading back to the table. The others were there, getting ready to leave. The boys said goodbye, deciding they were going to leave as well. Riley went to put his shirt back on when Chase stopped him.

            “Why put that on when I’m just going to take it back off of you as soon as we get home?” Chase smirked. Riley laughed, but left it off. The boys put their helmets on, and climbed onto the bike. Riley’s arms wrapping around Chase’s waist, hands ghosting up and down his abs. “As amazing as your hands on me feels, you need to stop if you don’t want me to wreck.” Chase said in a strained voice. Riley smirked knowing he was already hard again and put his head on his shoulder as the bike roared down the road, taking them home.

            As the house started to get closer, Riley felt a vibration against his thigh where Chase’s phone was. Chase ignored it, pulling in front of the house, letting Riley climb off before putting the kickstand down, following him up the stairs. When they got to the door, his phone went off again. This time he pulled the phone out instantly, recognizing the vibration pattern.

            “Chloe, what’s going on?” Chase asked into the phone. His sister rarely called him, unless something was wrong. Riley, let him talk to her alone, going in to feed Shadow, and let him out to run around the back yard before bed. As he let Shadow back in, Chase walked into the kitchen, still on the phone. “He’s not going to be happy about this Kendall, and you know it. I know, you can’t do anything about it, and giving me time is a gift. Ok, fine, Thanks again.” He said, hanging up the phone.

            “I thought you were on the phone with Chloe?” Riley asked, confused.

            “I was, apparently I have to go sign some papers to finalize the land sale since my name was on it, and there are a few things the trust accountant wants to go over with us together. I called Kendall to try and get us the time off to go visit my family, allowing me to take care of everything.” Chase explained, dodging something.

            “So what am I not going to be happy about?”

            “Chloe already bought my plane ticket, I leave in two days. But because it’s so last minute, the soonest return flight is a week later.” He told him, judging his reaction to the news. “Kendall was able to arrange everyone’s schedules so I had the week off, but because all our summer help is leaving, she couldn’t do the same for you.” Chase said the last part quietly.

            “Babe, I can survive one week with out you here. Yeah, it’ll suck and I’ll miss you, but were soul mates that are bonded together, remember? Plus, I know you’ll be coming back to me.” He said hugging the older boy. Chase smiled at him, kissing him softly. “Now, what do you say we go up stairs and start part one of the mind blowing goodbye sex?” Riley smirked, Chase just laughed and swiped him off his feet.

            “How’d I ever get so lucky to have you?” He smiled, as he carried the love of his life up the stairs to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to be posting Chapter 8 for a while. I'm having surgery on Monday and will be entertaining a worried mother at my apartment until my birthday on Wednesday, so there won't be as much time to write.
> 
> As always though, I appreciate the love and comments of my readers!


	8. Long Distance Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase leaves for New Zealand, leaving a sad Riley and Shadow behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully my surgery went over well, and so I was able to get this up for you guys! Hope you like it!
> 
> ***Disclaimer***  
> I do NOT own the rights to "Long Distance Love" by Roomie.

 

            To say Riley was sad would be an understatement. He was utterly and completely distraught. Yea, he told Chase everything would be fine, but the second he watched the older boy go through security he felt every fiber of his being call out, yearning to be touched, to be wrapped up in those strong arms, to feel his heart race when the kissed, to be woken up by his occasional loud snore even. Riley was literally losing a part of himself. He stroked the black Parasaur on his wrist, as he watched his soul mate walk away. It never ceased to amaze him that in just under two months since becoming a Power Ranger, he had found out that the boy he once didn’t like or understand had more in common with him then he thought, and ended up falling in love with each other after their souls bonded, almost lost him, got him back, signed together on a house, and gotten engaged.

            _Hey now, you told me you would be fine with out me. Don’t make me turn around Mr. Griffin Randall._ Riley heard Chase’s voice.

            _I know, I know. I just miss you already. I’ll be fine. Shadow and I will cuddle until you get back. Be safe Hot Shot, I don’t want to have to come rescue you again._

 _Always the Knight in shinning armor with you, huh?_ He heard Chase laugh. _You just keep busy and I’ll be home before you know it._ He saw that huge toothy grin flash before his eyes. He smiled as walked back to his jeep. _I love you Baby Raptor._ He felt his smile grow at the endearing name. _I love you, too Hot Shot._

            The ride back home was quite, and Riley knew it was going to be one hell of a long week, but Chase was right. If he kept preoccupied, he’d be ok. Riley unlocked the door when he got home, only to be knocked down by Shadow, the pup had grown a good bit in the week and a half that they had him.

            “Well, hey there boy. You miss your pa already?” He laughed as the pup whimpered in his arms. “I miss him too, but we’ll be ok. We can survive one week.” He said, reassuring himself and Shadow. He seemed to buy it, licking at his face before running off into the yard to play. Riley laughed as he went inside, only for his Dino Com to go off.

            “Riley, we need you to come in so we can discuss how to handle Chases absence this week, and how to make up for it if we have to face any of Sledge’s monsters.” Kendall’s voice said before crackling out.

            Riley sighed before heading back out the door, making sure that Shadow was inside before getting back into his jeep. He took off down the drive way towards the museum. He was surprised when he pulled in and didn’t see Tyler’s jeep there yet. He jumped up and into the T-rex’s mouth that held the entrance to their base. He slid down the slide to a dimly lit lab. Kendal stood in front of the Hologram display, turning when she heard Riley enter.

            “Ah, Riley, you’re here now.” She said, a sly smile on her face. “Since you two are connected, we think you’ll be able to command his Zord as long as you use one of these new Bond Chargers. They’ll allow you to use both of your powers at the same time.” She said. Riley looked at her confused.

            “Why aren’t we having this discussion with the others though, Kendall? Shouldn’t they know about this?” He asked confused about what was going on.

            “They already know Riley. Chase told them before they went on shift with you yesterday, while he and I made the Bond Charger.”

            “Chase, did this?” Riley thought. “How?”

            “He knew that you all might need his powers during his trip, so he came to me to figure out how we could make it work. Once we realized that you can share powers, he had the idea to try and mix the two Energems to power one Charger.” Kendall motioned to the charging wall. Riley looked over and saw the new section for the new Chargers. “I was going to tell you after you got off last night, but Chase asked me to wait till after he left.” She laughed at Riley’s shocked look, taking pity on the blonde. “He asked me to give this to you after I told you, but to make sure you waited till you got home to look at it.” She smiled softly as she handed him a medium sized box wrapped in green and black stripped paper. “ I have to say, the two of you really like your specific colors.” She laughed at the paper, before turning to leave. “Now go home, and open your surprise!” Riley stood there in shock, holding the box as he watched the scientist leave.

 

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

 

            Riley got home and sat the box on the island in their kitchen. _What did you do?_ He thought, only to hear a faint chuckle. He tore at the paper and opened the box underneath to find a stuffed Parasaur and an envelope. He laughed, putting the Parasaur under his arm as he opened the envelope. He found a note and flash drive inside.

 

            Ri,

                   I hope I was able to surprise you with Bond Chargers. I wish I could see the smile on your face when you realized how much you’ve rubbed off on me. ;) I was thinking about how we were going to be apart, and how I wasn’t going to be able to cuddle my Baby Raptor at night, and then I got an idea. I went to the museum gift shop, knowing they would have a stuffed Raptor, but I didn’t know they had a Parasaur as well, and since I wasn’t the only one missing a cuddle buddy, I got him for you.

 

                 As for the disk drive, I recorded you a little something, in hope that it’d make this week go a little faster.

 

                                                                                                                      I love you Riley

                                                                                                    Your handsome Hot Shot.

 

            Riley laughed as he read the letter. Leave it to Chase to be a sappy mess about this whole thing. He hugged the stuffed dino to his chest, moving to sit in front of his laptop. He booted it up and plugged in the flash drive. Not long after a file popped up named Baby Raptor. Riley clicked on it to find a video and a mp3 file. He clicked the video, labeled “Watch first”, once the player loaded he saw an image of Chase on his screen.

 

            **“Hi, Ri.” Chase laughed. “How’s my surprise going so far, love? I hope I’ve made you smile at least once. If not, I know this will.” Chase smiled at the camera, pulling up his Guitar. He tuned the strings before flashing another smile.**

**“No, I can’t hold ya, darling, and I can’t stroke your hair.**

**And I know your eyes are sparkling somewhere,**

**god I wish it was here.**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long, since I felt your lips**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long, since I told you this**

**Hey, I fucking love ya**

**My long distance love**

**Always thinking of ya**

**My long distance love**

**And it feels like we’re fading**

**Everyday we’re apart**

**But when we’ll get together again**

**It’ll kick start my heart**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long, since I felt your lips**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long, since I told you this**

**Hey, I fucking love ya**

**My long distance love**

**Always thinking of ya**

**My long distance love**

**Hey, I fucking love ya**

**My long distance love**

**Always thinking of ya**

**My long distance love**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**Hey, I fucking love ya**

**My long distance love**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how long**

**Days turn into weeks turn into months turn into**

**god knows how**

**Long distance love!**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**I just wanna be somewhere beside ya**

**I don’t even care where we are**

**Hey, I fucking love ya**

**My long distance love**

**Always thinking of ya**

**My long distance love!”**

**Chase sang the whole song, looking right at the camera. He played a few more chords before wiping at his eye.**

**“I love you Riley Michael, more and more everyday. I know this week will be the shitiest of our lives, but I’ll be coming home to you as soon as possible. Good night Baby Raptor.” Chase smiled, before getting up and turning off the camera.**

Riley didn’t realize he was crying until he heard Shadow whimper at his feet. He looked down confused when he saw the dog all blurry, before wiping the wetness from his eyes.

            “I know Shadow, Daddy misses Pa, too, but we can watch this video together till he gets back.” He smiled at the dog. _I love you, ya big goof._ Riley sent off to Chase, hoping that their bond worked this far. He smiled when he heard Chase’s response. _I love you too, handsome, just landed at home. I’ll call you in the morning._ Riley laughed, holding the stuffed dino closer as he wiped another tear away. He loved that boy, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6IRWAc57jA
> 
> Above is a link to the original song by Roomie.  
> The second I stumbled upon this song I knew it was a Chiley song, and I originally wanted to make it a part of Jukebox fic, but saw the opportunity to use it here.
> 
> as always, let me know what you guys think!


	9. Psychic fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets a message from Chase, which leads the two to a literal mind fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long its been. My muse decided to take a vacation and leave me hanging, I've had the beginning of this for a while, just never knew how to finish it. Finally said the hell with it.
> 
> Its just some short fluffy smut.

Riley woke up with a start. Shadow had gotten up, and went to jump on Chase, to feed him, only to remember he wasn’t there. Getting hungry, he barked, right in Riley’s face.

            “Pa’s not here to feed you, huh?” Riley laughed once he got his bearings. He picked the husky pup up and carried him down to the kitchen. “There you go, little one.” Riley smiled at his small pup, as he walked back to his laptop, seeing a message from Chase. It was a picture of him, ready for bed, holding his stuffed Raptor, with the most pitiful pouty face. “I miss you.” Chase had typed under it. Riley smiled, running up stairs to get his Parasaur. He sat back down, picking up Shadow, and set up his camera on his laptop. He took a picture with similar pout, Shadow under one arm, Parasaur in the other. He attached it to a message, “We miss you too.”

            Riley sent the message, and closed down the window on his computer, realizing he left the file up from Chase’s flash drive. He smiled, remembering the video, when he saw the mp3 file next to it. He clicked on it, soon hearing Chase’s voice again, singing the same song. He laughed, plugging in his phone to download the song. As soon as he pressed download, another message came through of Chase with a big smile. “Look at that handsome boy!” Underneath the message was another image of Chase with his heart-melting smirk. “And that sexy man of mine! ;)” Riley just smiled, closing his laptop. _I love you ya doofus. I still expect you to walk out of the next room._ Riley thought. _I know my love._ He felt Chase say, sending him a mental image of him feeing around the bed for him now, ready for bed and earlier this morning. Riley chuckled, seeing the older boy naked, Chase would be aroused at both times of day. _I can't help it that I've gotten used to making love to you so often._ He heard Chase snicker. _It doesn’t help that my man is ridiculously sexy._ Riley blushed, as he felt how Chase thought of him. _If you keep this up, we’re both going to be left alone with hard ons._ Riley smirked, gaining a bit of his cockiness back. He headed back up stairs, dropping his boxers once he got to the room. He smiled as he felt Chase’s arousal spike at the thought of him naked on the bed. Riley rummaged in his nightstand, finding the old dildo he used to before he got with Chase. _How about a little long distance fun, Hot Shot?_ He smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube to slick him self up. He felt their link get stronger as he pressed the tip against his hole, suddenly they were in the same room, Riley could feel Chase’s skin on his, he felt his breath on his cheeks as they lent in for a kiss. He moaned as Chase bit down on the skin at the base of his neck, sucking a dark hickey there, before moving down his chest, nipping at the tanned skin, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and bite marks. _Oh, Chase!_ He moaned, as the older boy bite down at the “v” of his hips, before laying a sloppy kiss at the base of his cock. Chase smiled up at him, taking the lube that was still in his hand, to lube up his fingers. He pressed a gentle kiss to Riley’s hip before engulfing the blonde’s cock with his mouth, while pressing a finger into his hole. Riley’s back arched as Chase quickly found his prostate, loosening him up. The Green Ranger squirmed in pleasure, only to feel Chase pull back from him completely, he let out a displeased sound, looking up at the other Ranger, to see him smirk, slicking up his own arousal before leaning over to kiss the younger boy, sliding inside of him. _Oh, Ri!_ Chase moaned, kitting the other side of the blonde’s neck. Riley scratched his nails down the brunettes back, leaving red lines, as he bit down on his shoulder. The two rocked into each other, moaning in pleasure while marking each other up, with lips, teeth, nails and fingers. Chase had his hands on Riley’s hips, leaving bruises at how hard he gripped, while Riley continue to scratch and bite. The two moaned in unison as they went tumbling over the edge, cum coating their chests.

            Riley opened his eyes, only to find him self-alone on their bed, dildo discarded, unused at his feet. He saw his cum covered chest and smiled. _Did we just have mental sex?_ He thought, smiling as he felt Chase panting thousands of miles away. He got up to clean up in the bathroom, turning on the sink to wet a washcloth when he looked up at the mirror, in disbelief. All of the places where Chase and bit him, or sucked at his skin during thier play, had bruised over, as if it had really happened; he could feel where Chase’s hands had been on his hips. Riley curiously brought his hand up to one of the marks, and could still feel the saliva from his mouth on his skin.

            _Are you finding marks too?_ He heard Chase ask. _Yea, I assume you have too?_

            _Chloe noticed the scratch marks on my way to the bathroom. Had a hard time explaining them. Couldn’t really tell her I just had psychic sex with my fiancé or anything._ Riley laughed at that, trying to send soothing thoughts. He could feel, Chase calm down, and soon fall asleep. Riley shook his head, as he hoped in the shower, relishing at how the hot water felt against the marks Chase had left, smiling at the older boys smug response. _God I love you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully I know where I want the next chapter to go, so it shouldn't be to long.


	10. Karaoke surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase's flight is delayed, so Riley doesn't want to go out tonight. To bad Shelby and the others have other plans, and trick up their sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a reminder that I do NOT own the Power Rangers or any of the songs used below. They're just fun little things that have been toying around in my head for a while, which i think is a sign to start my Karaoke fic.... 
> 
> ANYWAYS! This is purely fluffy pink fluf. No smut yet, maybe for a chapter of two, but I promise it's coming, as will the boys ;)

Riley was pissed. It was bad enough that he spent the whole week with out Chase, yea sure they had their mental hook ups, and talked everyday, but it wasn’t the same as him actually being here. Now, the day Chase was to fly back, he finds out that there was some freak delay, and Chase wont be home till tomorrow, now. On Karaoke night too! Riley pulled out his phone and scrolled till he found Shelby’s number.

            “Hello, Riley?”

            “Shelby, I don’t know if I want to go out tonight. Chase’s flight got delayed, and I don’t really want to go out with out him.” Riley whined.

            “Ri, are you kidding? That’s even more reason to go out tonight.” She exclaimed through the phone. “I don’t care what you say, I’m coming to pick you up in two hours. And I’m bringing the boys with me, so there’s no chance you’re going to get out of this.” She said, before hitting end.

            Riley sat there, annoyed all to hell. Shadow jumped up into his lap, licking at his face, wanting to be let out. Riley sighed before getting up, walking to the back door. He sat on the porch swing, watching the dog running around the yard. He accepted his fate and walked back into the house, keeping himself busy. It wasn’t long until he heard Tyler’s jeep pull up the driveway. Riley looked down at his out fit, he was wearing a green tank under one of Chase’s button downs, sighed and walked out the door. He locked the door, only to turn around to only see Shelby and Koda.

            “Where’s Tyler?”

            “He had an errand to run before coming out tonight. He and Kendal are going to meet us there later.” Shelby said from the drivers seat. Riley jumped in next to her, as they drove over to the club.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            “Do we really have to do this tonight?” Riley asked as the group of them went to the song sign up sheet.

            “Yes, I’ve already told you this twice now. We are having fun and that’s final! “ Shelby said, writing down a Taylor Swift song down. She turned and smirked at Riley before writing a song for him, too.

            “What, so I can’t chose my own song? And how come Koda doesn’t have to sing?”

            “Easy, he doesn’t know any of our pop culture, so he wouldn’t know what to do. And as for song choice, well I’ve been dying to hear you actually sing this song, instead of just humming it every now and again.” Shelby smirked. Riley frowned, trying to remember what his been humming lately, only to remember Chase’s song. She laughed as she pulled him over to their table. “Now sit and wait our turns.” She smiled. Watching as someone got on stage, only to sing “Eye of the Tiger” and fail drastically. As he was starting to walk off the stage, Tyler and Kendall walked up to their table. Tyler slide in next to Shelby, smiling.

            “Okay, Ladies and Gent’s we have our next performer coming up to the stage. The only name they gave was, “Riley’s surprise” Let see what they have for us here tonight.” The announcer spoke, as the Ranger table cheered as loud as possible, leaving Riley confused all to hell. The lights dimmed, and they could hear foot steps as someone got on stage. As the lights went up, everyone went silent, just as Riley gasped. On stage, Guitar in hand, sat Chase on a stool, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

            “This isn’t exactly karaoke style, but after being away from my fiancé for a week, I thought ya’ll wouldn’t mind if I serenaded him tonight.” Chase said, looking right at him. “I love you Ri.” He said before starting to strum at the strings.

 

**I am insensitive, I have a tendency**

**To pay more attention to the things that I need.**

**Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,**

**Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**

**No, I don't make it easy,**

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**

**You say that you need me,**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good.**

**I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball**

**Crashing into your heart like I do**

**You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus**

**I wish that I could be more like you.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**

**No, I don't make it easy,**

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love,**

**You say that you need me,**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good.**

**Love me, good.**

**Boy, you've given me a million second chances**

**And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,**

**I'm just a man, I'm just a man**

**Hard to love, hard to love,**

**Oh, I don't make it easy**

**And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love**

**And you say that you need me,**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good,**

**Hard to love, hard to love,**

**Oh, I don't make it easy**

**And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love**

**And you say that you need me,**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good,**

**Hard to love, hard to love,**

 

**You love me, good.**

            Chase strummed out a few more chords as everyone broke out into cheers. He smiled, hopping of the stage to pick up a sobbing Riley in his arms, spinning him around in long awaited kiss.

            “I love you, Baby Raptor.” Chase said, laughing. Riley just stayed wrapped around him, not believing what was happening. He stopped crying and looked up. “I hope that these are happy tears, because that’s the only tears I ever want to cause.” He laughed only to get socked in the arm.

            “You lied to me.” Riley said, punching him in the arm again. “Don’t,” HIT “you,” HIT “EVER,” HIT “do” HIT “that,” HIT “again!” Riley smacked him again for good measure, only to wrap his arms around him again. “I’m so glad your back.” HE whispered into his shoulder. Chase stood there shocked, scared to move in fear of getting hit again, but decided it was worth the risk to hold Riley, who snuggled closer.

            “I’m sorry my love, I know you’re upset, but in my defense, this was Shelby’s idea. I told here about the song, and she thought that’d this be a better way to surprise you.” Chase barely finished before Riley whipped around, staring the Pink Ranger down.

            “You. Did. This?” He asked, voice even, and threating. He took a step towards her, only to have Chase hold him back, and Tyler stepping in front of here. “You knew I was devastated, you knew I wouldn’t want to come out tonight, you lying, conniving.” He spit out, taking a step forward, even in Chase’s arms. “GENIOUS!” He shrugged out of his arms, throwing his arms around the girl. Everyone else gasped, as the blonde laughed, picking u the girl in his arms. “I’m still pissed, but I have to say, I’m impressed.”

            “Well, with you being all moopy all the damn time, I had to do something that would knock your socks off.” Shelby said, only to get interrupted by the announcer again.

            “Next up we have Shelby, who left us a nice blank space, lets see what she’ll write there!” The crowd got excited, as she made her way up on stage as the T-swift songs started to play.

 

**Nice to meet you, where you been?**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

**Saw you there and I thought**

**Oh my God, look at that face**

**You look like my next mistake**

**Love's a game, wanna play?**

**New money, suit and tie**

**I can read you like a magazine**

**Ain't it funny, rumors fly**

**And I know you heard about me**

**So hey, let's be friends**

**I'm dying to see how this one ends**

**Grab your passport and my hand**

**I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Cherry lips, crystal skies**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Stolen kisses, pretty lies**

**You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen**

**Find out what you want**

**Be that girl for a month**

**Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms**

**I can make all the tables turn**

**Rose garden filled with thorns**

**Keep you second guessing like**

**"Oh my God, who is she?"**

**I get drunk on jealousy**

**But you'll come back each time you leave**

**'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

            The song ended, followed by a roaring applause. Shelby blushing as everyone congratulated her. Tyler of course came up and hugged her, only to pull back, and write his name on here wrist.

            “Really, guys, do you have to be that cliché?” Kendall asked, still smiling.

            “Up next we have the response to his surprise. Come on up Riley, let’s see where Chase’s love put you!” The announcer spoke, only causing Riley to blush.

            “That’s what you chose for me? Really?” He said, only to be pushed onto the stage. “Fine, since I was unknowingly signed up for this, I guess I’ll let you know where it put me. BRING THE BEAT IN!” Riley said, causing the room to burst into a roar of excitement as the song started to paly.

 

**Honey, honey**

**I can see the stars all the way from here**

**Can't you see the glow on the window pane?**

**I can feel the sun whenever you're near**

**Every time you touch me I just melt away**

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear ( _They say love hurts_ )**

**But I know ( _It's gonna take a little work_ )**

**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears**

**And finally you put me first**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you make everything stop.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Ooh! Come on baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**You put my love on top.**

**Ooh oooh! Come on baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**My love on top.**

**My love on top.**

**Baby, Baby**

**I can hear the wind whipping past my face.**

**As we dance the night away.**

**Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.**

**As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.**

**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear ( _They say love hurts_ )**

**But I know ( _It's gonna take a little work_ )**

**Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.**

**And finally you put me first.**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you make everything stop.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Oh! Baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**You put my love on top.**

**Oh Oh! Come on baby.**

**You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

**My love on top.**

**Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only thing I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you baby everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top.**

**Baby, you're the one I love.**

**Baby, you're all I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

**Baby.**

**'Cause you're the one that I love.**

**Baby you're the one that I need.**

**You're the only man I see.**

**Baby baby it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I always call.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

**Baby.**

**'Cause you're the one that I love.**

**Baby you're the one that I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Baby, baby, it's you.**

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I always call.**

**When I need you everything stops.**

**Finally you put my love on top**

Riley smiled through out the whole song, his tenor voice emphasizing exactly how he felt about Chase. It helped that he sang the entire thing to him, pointing out to him on ever “you” in the song. The crowd lost their shit at every key change, and broke out into screams as the blonde hopped of the stage, right into the brunette’s arms.

            “Damn Ri! Why didn’t you tell us you could sing Bey that well?” Shelby crowded in on them; only to receive a blush in response before Chase swooped in to save him with a kiss.

            “I love you Ri, I think I’ll just have to put you on top tonight.” Chase whispered in his ear, only causing him to blush deeper.

            The boys walked over to the table, snuggling in together as they watched other people sing. The table got kind of restless, as the watched strangers fail miserably at their attempts of popular songs.

            “Why don’t you two go duet, you both have great voices, why not show ‘em off some more.” Tyler suggested. “It’d also give us something good to listen too.” He smirked.

            “Great idea, mate. I know just the song.” Chase smiled, getting up to tell the D.J. there was one more song.

            “What’d you pick? Riley asked.

            “Only the best couples duet ever.” He smiled as they were called up to the stage as someone finished “Don’t Stop Believing.” Riley started to smile to as the music started to play.

 

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(R) I couldn't if I tried**

**(C) Oh, Honey if I get restless**

**(R) Baby you're not that kind**

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(R) You take the weight off of me**

**(C) Oh, Honey when you knock on my door**

**(R) Ooh I gave you my key**

**(C &R) Ooh Ohh**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it**

**(C) When I was down**

**(R) I was your clown**

**(C &R) Ooh ooh**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it**

**(C) Right from the start**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(R) Ohhhhhhh Ho**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(C) So don't go breaking my heart**

**(R) I won't go breaking your heart**

**(C &R) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(C) And nobody told us**

**(R) Cause nobody showed us**

**(C) And now it's up to us babe**

**(R) Ooh, I think we can make it**

**(C) So don't misunderstand me**

**(R) You put the light in my life**

**(C) You put the sparks to the flame**

**(R) I've got your heart in my sights**

**(C &R) Ohh Ohh**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it**

**(C) But, When I was down**

**(C &R) ooh Ohh**

**(R) I was your clown**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it, Nobody knows**

**(C) Right from the start**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(R) Ohhhhh Ho**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(R) I won't go breaking your heart**

**(C &R) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(C &R) Oooh Ohh**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it**

**(C) But, When I was down**

**(R) I was your clown**

**(C &R) Nobody knows it**

**(C) Right from the start**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(R) Ohhhhh Ho**

**(R) I gave you my heart**

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart**

**(R) Iwon't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)**

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)**

**(R) I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)**

**(C) Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)**

**(R) I won't go breaking your heart**

**(C &R) Oooh Ooooh**

**(C &R) Yeah**

            The two kissed as the club went wild. Chase picking Riley up in his arms and spinning him around, only to carry him off the stage.

            “Well that’s it folks. I think we can say we’ve found Amber Beach’s cutest and most talented couple! Let’s here it for the boys in the green and black! Riley and Chase!” The announcer said, causing another round of applause. The boys laughed it off as the walked back over to their friends. Just as they were giving their own congratulations, their Dino Coms went off.

            “Ranger, get to the base immediately. The scanners have picked up an alien bio-signature.” Keeper said through the screen.

            “Well, I guess our jobs are never done.” Shelby said, grabbing her stuff and running out of the club with the other. She and Tyler took off in the jeep, while Kendall and Chase followed in her car, leaving the boys behind with Chase’s motorcycle. Before Chase could put his helmet on, Riley leaned up and kissed him.

            “I still expect you to follow through with your promise earlier, alien or not.” He said, putting his helmet on. “I still plan to be, what was it, put on top?” He joked, only to get groped by the older boy.

            “It’s a date.” He said with a wink, clasping his helmet on and gunning the engine, following the other towards the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres that, What will the new alien be? Who knows?   
> I'm being serious, who knows? Cause I haven't decided yet! (AHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE???)  
> If anyone has any suggestions on monsters PLEASE let me know.


	11. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers face a familiar enemy, who they thought they already destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! This is a short one, just a bit of filler.

 

            The Rangers all funneled into the base, huddling by the hologram station as Kendall pulled up the map to locate the signature. It didn’t take her long to find that it was coming from the park.

            “That’s not far from the track where I run in the mornings.” Riley said.

            “But why would Sledge send one of his goons to the park?” Shelby asked.

            “What ever the reason, we need to stop them. Nothing Sledge wants is ever good.” Chase said.

            “Chase is right. You guys should all head to the park and see what’s happening.” Kendall said. “I’ll let you know if I figure anything out.”

            “Right, lets go guys.” Tyler said, grabbing a red charger.

            “Dino Chargers, energize! Unleash the power!” The five rangers shouted, running out the door. Riley stopped, and grabbed the cases of Bond Chargers.

            “Riley, what are you doing? Chase is with the team, you don’t need to control the Black Energem power.” Kendall asked.

            “True, but it doesn’t hurt to keep them around. With our track record of someone getting hit with a weird beam and being out of commission for a battle or two, its not worth the risk.” He said, before turning and running to catch up to the others. He found them all at the cycles, pulling the hiding tarp off. He stepped up next to Chase, handing him one of the charger cases, before mounting his cycle.

            The Rangers sped off to the park, only to find it empty and peaceful. They started to dismount when they heard a thunk come from the other side, closer to the tree line. They headed that way to find Iceage and Scrapper, some how alive again, tearing down trees.

            “How are they here? I thought we got ride of these guys weeks ago?” Shelby asked, drawing their attention to them.

            “AH, Rangers, I see you’ve fallen for our trap!” Iceage said as a huge amount of Vivix surrounded the Rangers. The five all went to work, slicing and blasting over and over again. Riley threw one of his charges towards Chase, enhancing his Dino Blade blasts while Ri continued to swipe with his Sabre in one hand and Raptor claw in they other. The others battled just as hard, when Scrapper used his claw to pick Chase up, knocking him into Koda and Shelby. Iceage took this opportunity to freeze them leaving only Tyler and Riley.

            “Shit! What are we going to do now?” Tyler shouted, dodging another ice blast, as Riley cut down Scrappers claw, destroying him once again. At that moment a bean from the sky hear Iceage causing him to grow. “Damnit, we need one of the other to be able to form a Megazord.” He cursed.

            “Yes we can!” Riley announced pulling out one of his Dino Charges and a Bond Charger. “Raptor Zord, Para Zord.” He announced clicking the charge before throwing them to the soon approaching Zords.

            “Rexy come on!” Tyler announced doing the same. Soon all three Zords were there. 

            “Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor formation ready!” They said in unison, jumping into the newly formed cockpit.

            “Lets take this Popsicle down.” The Red Ranger announced, sliding his blaster into place as the Zord battled against Iceage. It wasn’t long before they were ready to finish. “Fireball Finish!” The two Rangers said in unison, as the Zord shot Iceage in the chest, causing him to explode, and thawing out their friends. The boys jumped out of the Zord, allowing it to separate and return to their secret locations, as the two ran to their friends. Riley wrapped his arms around the Black Rangers body, trying to warm him up.

            “What do you say we go back to the base, and get you guys warmed up?” Riley asked, laughing as he heard Chase’s teeth chatter through his helmet.

            “I think that’s a good idea, mate.” He chattered, only causing Riley to laugh harder.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *         

            The Ranger drove back to the base, and de-morphed, allowing their Energems to fly into the charging station to rejoice their Chargers. Only to be greeted by Kendall and Keeper.

            “I guess you were right Riley, It wasn’t a bad idea to take those Bond Chargers after all.” Kendall said, causing Riley to smile, nodding in agreement.

            “I’m glad he did. We would have been screwed with out being able to use the Para Zord.” Tyler said, grabbing blankets to warm Shelby and Koda up.

            “It was nice, but can I ask the question on most of our minds? How were Iceage and Scrapper still alive? I thought we destroyed them already?” Riley asked, while holding on tightly to Chase.

            “Its possible that there are multiples out there. Kind of like there is more than one human, maybe the aliens we’re fighting are just one of their species, which mean Sledge had an extra of them on his ship?” Chase asked.

            “Chase is correct.” Keeper announced, causing everyone to gasp at his sudden appearance. “The aliens you encounter are just members of their species that were, for some reason, wanted by the law, for a bounty. Sledge hunts them down and keeps them as prisoners on his ship. Once he has collected enough, he takes them in to collect their reward. Since his entire mission is focused on greed, he chased me down to obtain the Energems, in hopes that their power would make him invincible, allowing for him to catch any one with a bounty on their heads.”

            “So its possible that there are multiples of each alien on his ship.” Kendall finished. “For now let continue our search for the remain five gems, if we run into trouble with a repeat alien, at least you will know how to defeat it already.”

            The Rangers all stood around, unsure of how to handle this news.

            “Look mates, we have a big fireplace at the house. Why don’t we relocate so those of us that got frozen can defrost?” Chase asked, getting a room full of nods.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            It wasn’t long before the Rangers all sat huddled in the boy’s living room, in front of the roaring fire. Tyler sat curled up with Shelby on one end of the couch, Koda sat on the floor in front of them, while Chase held Riley in his lap, who just happened to have a lap full of Shadow. The pup causing everyone to laugh, he couldn’t understand that he was out growing his time as a lap dog.

            “You know, that dog is going to crush you one day when he jumps up on top of you.” Chase laughed as he pets to dog’s head, smiling at his small family.

            “He’ll figure it out eventually,” Riley laughed. “But I have to say, this is my favorite way to end a day, cuddled up on the couch with my two boys.” He smiled, giving Chase a chaste kiss. Causing a mix of laughter and groans form their friends.

            “Get a room!” Shelby pretended to gag, smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

            “We have one, not to mention that this is OUR living room.” Chase said with a smirk, eyebrows wiggling. Tyler and her both started to look around the couch, making sure there were no stains, causing the boys to laugh. The rangers finished their night that way, with jokes, laughter, and good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last update for a while. The next three weeks are going to be hell-a busy for me and I want to branch off and start another fic, so I will be taking a break form this one for a few weeks, but I promise it'll be coming back! I HAVE to write the wedding before I even attempt to end this one for good.


	12. Wrapped around your finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Riley finally have some time alone since Chase's return. Then Riley gets a little sappy and surprises him with a little something. 
> 
> Beware the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took to long to get out to you. I already have ch13 written so it'll be up here shortly.

The boys walked their friends out after everyone was warmed up. They watched as their friends drove off, finally leaving them alone.

            “So, now that we’re alone, how about we have our little date, hmm?” Chase whispered, wrapping his arms around Riley’s sides.

            “Tempting, remind me, what was our little date again?” Riley smirked, turning to face him. “If I remember correctly, it had something to do with me on top?” Chase, picked him up, and carried him to the living room, sitting on the couch. Riley straddled his lap, grabbing his face in his hands. Chase started to lift his shirt up when Shadow jumped up the couch with them.

            “Ah, that’s right. I forgot why we don’t usually do this down here.” Chase groaned, as the dog, pushed his snout into their faces, licking his check.

            “Ok Shadow, Daddy and I need some alone time, you’ll get to love on him some more in the morning.” Riley laughed, pulling chase off of the couch and up the stairs. He shut the door and pushed Chase back on the bed before taking off his own shirt and kicking off his pants. He jumped on top of him, lifting up Chase’s shirt. “Now, Hot Shot, where were we?” Riley smirked, lapping at one of his nipples, causing Chase to moan.

            “Ri, I need you!” Chase moaned, thrusting up into the hand that cupped his crotch. Riley, undid his jeans and pulled them down, mouthing at bulge in his boxers. “Ri!” Chase shouted out, pulling at the blonde’s hair.

           “Someone's needy tonight.” Riley laughed.

           “Missed you,” he gasped “need you, inside.” Chase choked on his moans as Riley jerked him through his boxers.

           “I know babe. You'll get inside me soon enough, but I'm on top tonight remember?” Riley smirked nipping at Chase’s pulse.

           “No, need you inside me.” Chase cried out as Riley stopped.

           “Are you sure?” Riley asked, shocked. Chase had never asked to be fucked before. He nodded his head, grabbing needy like at Riley, who ducked in for a kiss. Swiping both of their boxers off. “I love you,” Was whispered softly as Riley kissed down Chase’s neck. Sloppy kisses and chaste nips trailed down his chest as Riley made his way to his crotch. He smiled opening the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before swallowing the head in front of him, Chase taking an intake of air at the sudden wetness, not noticing the finger probing at his hole. Riley kept up heavy suction, bobbing up and down as he kneaded at his opening, gently pushing his forefinger into the tight heat. Chase started to keen at the sensation, pushing into Riley’s hand, impaling himself further on the finger inside of him. Soon Riley pushed his middle finger in, loosening him further as he scissored them back and forth hitting his sweet spot. Riley smirked around the cock in his mouth as he continued to apply constant pressure on it.

            _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! RI, need you!_ Chase screamed in his head, as Riley removed his fingers, causing another needy moan. “Riley!” Chase squirmed, begging for attention; Riley sending him mental images of how lust filled he looked, the desire malleable in the air. Riley slicked himself up before leaning over and catching his fiancé’s lips in a kiss, sinking inside of him.

            “Fuck Chase, you’re so tight!” Riley cursed, having to hold back from coming to soon at the heat. He took his time placing gentle thrust, inching in more and more before finally sinking all the way in.

            “Ri, please, move!” Chase begged, thinking of every possible way he could be plowing into him at the moment. Riley obliged, lifting his legs onto his shoulder and slamming into the brunette, who screamed at the sudden hit to his prostate. Chase continued to beg and moan, as Riley thrust harder and faster into him. Finally Chase let out a shout, cumming all over his and Riley’s stomach as his prostate continued to get hit. Riley came immediately after at the way Chase clinched down on him.

            “Fuck babe, that was amazing.” Riley breathed, collapsing on top of his mate. “Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

            “Cause, I finally decided I wanted to try it. You’re the only guy I’ve ever been with who I’ve even considered topping me, and you sure as hell are going to be the only one to ever be allowed to!” Chase breathed out. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, but damn it’ll be worth it.” He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck.

            “Well, lets go and get you cleaned up, I know a good rub down and warm water helps me after you get through with me.” Riley chuckled, pulling out of him and lifting him off of the bed. He laughed harder as Chase struggled to walk straight at first. “Oh come on now, I wasn’t THAT hard on you,” He laughed giving a quick slap to Chase’s ass. “I sort of regret not putting the collar on you tonight.” Riley continued to chuckle as Chase glared him down.

            “Watch yourself there Griffin, or I wont be offering again anytime soon.” Chase grumbled, as Riley turned on the shower, pushing him under the hot water. “Ohhhh, I take that back, if this is what the after shower feels like.” Chase moaned as the hot water relaxed the muscles in his lower back, throwing his head back as Riley massaged his shoulders.

            “I don’t know how you ever missed my reactions when you did this to me in the shower.” Riley continued to laugh, pulling more moans out of his lover. Riley soaped him up and helped relax his fiancé before rinsing him off and turning off the water.

            The boys got out of the shower and started to dry off. Riley quickly pulled on a pair of sweats before walking down to the kitchen to warm up a quick dinner. Shadow stayed by his side, hoping for a piece of the pulled pork to drop. Riley laughed as he stirred the mixture after pulling it from the microwave.

            “If the barbeque sauce wouldn’t make you sick, I’d let you have some boy. How about I get you some wet food, huh?” Riley opened one of the dog food cans and went to pour it into his dog food bowl, surprised when he wasn’t pushed out of the way to get to the food. “Shadow, where’d you go boy?” Riley looked around, laughing when he found him on top of Chase licking at his face. “I think its safe to say that someone else missed you as much as I did.” Riley laughed, as Chase struggled to get the Huskey off of him.

            “Laugh it up, mate, your fiancé is just getting crushed, no big deal.”

            “Come on boy, want to go out side?” Riley asked, moving towards the door, as Shadow, jumped of off Chase and bounded out the door. “There, that solves the crushing issue.” Riley smiled going back into the kitchen. “Now lets solve the hunger issue.”

            “Oh, Baby Raptor, I knew I loved you for a reason, you always know how to make my day better.” Chase ran after him into the kitchen, “Mmmh, Bbq, again, always know what,” Riley cuts him off with a kiss.

            “Just shut up and eat Hot Shot. It’ll give me time to start the brownies.”

            “Brownies? What did I do to deserve you?” Chase look bewildered and in awe.

            “What you did, Hot Shot, was come home to me,” Riley said, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. “And, we’re out of ice cream, so I have nothing for my after orgasm sweet-craving.” Riley smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

            “I always wondered why you kept candy in the bed side table.” Chase laughed, pulling Riley into his lap, kissing him deeply. “Guess, I’ll have to make sure we’re stocked up on surgery snack when we’re on our honeymoon then huh?” Chase laughed, poking at his sides.

            “You watch it Mr. Randall, or you wont be getting any of my brownies.” Riley chided, moving back to the counter, putting the batter into the stove. “And you know that I’m damn good at baking.” He teased before squealing as Chase tackled into him, picking him up and spinning him around.

            “And you know damn well that I’m damn good charmer, especially when it comes to you.” Chase nipped at his ear, giving his sides another poke. “Just like you know, that you have this charmer wrapped around your little finger.” He bit on the blondes pulse point, causing him to shudder. Riley pulled back, and gave him a fake frown, before giving in to a smile.

         “As much as I may want to deny it, you have me wrapped around yours as well.” Riley lent in for a kiss, slipping something onto Chase’s hand. He pulled back and looked down, seeing the ring he got for Riley on his own left finger. Chase looked up confused, and a little hurt at Riley's smirk. Riley took his left hand in his, intertwining their fingers to show off the two rings. Chase’s eyes got misty as he took in the onyx stone surrounded by two emeralds on his finger, the opposite of the one he got for his fiancé. “I love you, Chase.”


	13. Wedding planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to plan the wedding before having to unload the new exhibit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first off, i had to get this story rolling, and since I've started to finish the season, I wanted to start adding the other rangers into the story.

Riley woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned, searching around for the source of the buzzing before hitting accept.

         “Hello?” He said, grogginess evident in his voice.

         “Honey I'm sorry to wake you like this, but I wanted you to know that your dad just used his last leave dates for Christmas. I know you wanted your father to be at the wedding but his commanding officer told him he had to have them booked before noon today.” His mom said through the speaker. “He said he could try to change the dates, but isn't sure how much he can do.”

           “ I get it mom, Chase and I haven't really gotten a chance to even talk about dates yet. I'll bring it up to him today and see what he says.” He said, noting the relief in his mothers voice as she said good bye. “Love you too mom, bye.” Riley said, relocking his phone to lay back down, only to have Chase curled up on his pillow. “Are you really this much of a bed hog?” Riley laughed, as Chase scooted over, pulling him back into his arms.

         “I'm not a bed hog, I just missed your warmth, and your pillow gave me that warmth and a great view of your back side.” Chase smirked, pulling the younger man in tighter. “What was your mom calling about so early anyways? Chase yawned, before nuzzling back into Riley's neck.

         “She wanted me to know that dad had to put in for his leave by today, so he used the rest of it for Christmas, since we hadn't gotten him a date yet. Said he might be able to change it, but isn't sure by how much.” Riley said, falling back into a peaceful state.

           “How long is he home for?”

         “Mom said the 23-6, so two weeks.”

         “Then why don't we have it then? Wait until after Christmas, maybe the 28 or 29? Or if you want to wait till the new year we could do it the 3, 4, or 5 and still be able to have a honeymoon before school started back up, which would also leave you time with you dad.” Chase spoke, words slight mumbled by Riley's neck.

         “Are you ok with that? I mean, waiting that long, I mean?”

         “Riley, I asked you to marry me just weeks after we bonded, sure we knew for a fact that we were soul mates at that point, but still 3 weeks is short. I like being able to spend time with you, and continue to love on you and I don't care if we get married tomorrow or ten years from now as long as your still by my side.” Chase said, sitting up. “In any other relationship I would want to take things slow, date for a year or so before engagement, another year or so before the wedding, a nice apartment before a house, but with you, I already know that I love you, and that you love me, I can feel it in my soul. When I asked you to marry me I did expect you to say yes then I do the next day, so as much as I want to make you officially Mr. Griffen Randall right now, I can live for a few months worth of wait. Especially if it means allowing for my future father in law to be there, to make you happy.” Chase smiled as Riley wrapped his arms around him.

            “I love you Hot Shot.” He said, pulling Chase close, enjoying the closeness and the feelings of love flowing through their bond while a thought played in his mind. “I guess we have to decide for sure when and start planning then, huh?” He pulled back, looking into those hazel eyes, feeling the bond spark with interst.

            “Are you saying that we need to set some dates and book our honey moon room?” Chase rolling them over, climbing up Riley’s chest, smiling at the nod he received in answer. “How about we skip that step to practice what we’ll be doing in that room, first?” He asked with a smirk, only to have it stolen away by Riley’s lips.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The team wasn’t prepared for the whirlwind of craziness that the boys flung at them. They had decided on the 5 of January, which was a fine date, but that meant that they only had four and a half months to get everything together. The girls (Shelby, specifically) were panicking about having to choose dresses, and what colors they needed to be, while the boys were focused on finding a venue and getting invites printed.

            “First you guys don’t tell us right away about the engagement, and now you throw this date at us out of nowhere, what were you thinking? DO you know how long its going to take us to make this perfect?” Shelby was freaking out in the base.

            “Shelby, for the love of, calm down for five second so we can talk to you about why this wont be that hard.” Riley said, trying to calm her down. She still seemed on edge at his words, but at least she had stopped pacing. “Chase and I don’t want anything big, just family and close friends, so the venue doesn’t have to be that extravagant. And we want it to be semi casual.”

            “Semi casual? What does that even mean?” She squealed, not liking where this was going. Riley took a steadying breath before continuing.

            “Since Amber Beach stays warm in January, we figured we’d stray from tradition so everyone wouldn’t be decked out in the nines in seventy plus degree weather. If its kept semi casual, then guys could get away in shorts and the girls wouldn’t have to be in ridiculous dresses that way a ton, allowing everyone to stay cool.” He said, afraid of another out burst, but Kendall jumped to his rescue.

            “Why don’t you use the museums courtyard? Its got plenty of space to be decorated and used for both a reception and a ceremony venue, plus it can be covered if there’s any fear of rain.”

            “That’s perfect, it’d be nice to have it so close to home base.” Chase walked in to the conversation. “Plus, having a reception under a star lit sky would be kind of nice.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around Riley.

            “Aww, that actually so romantic!” Shelby cued to everyone’s surprise. “Could we change the sculptures out there to be our dino’s, having the Parasaur and Raptor, in the middle?” She asked giddy again.

            “I can see if we can have it rearranged some.” Kendall smiled, heading to her office to make arrangements. “I’ll go save the date in the events calendar.”

            “Now that we have a venue we need to talk about colors and flowers, Are we splitting it in half, Ri’s party and Chase’s or does it mater?” Shelby started in as Tyler and Koda walked in with the boxes of invitations.

            “Well since the invites are Green and Black, I assume you have their colors.” Tyler laughed, pulling out one of the cards and handing it to the group.

            “Ok, so we have colors, do you guys want any specific flowers?

            “Lilies.” Chase and Riley answered in unison, smiling as they remembered the flowers from the day Riley was told about the house.

            “Okay, strange bond unison thing out of the way, lilies, any other flowers?”

            “I don’t know, what else goes good with lilies? I guess just tell a florist that we want what ever else would work with them?” Riley said confused, not really thinking about the flowers. “We don’t really need any big arrangements, just corsages for us and then two bouquets for you and Kendall really.”

            “Okay, I’ll go see about getting quotes for the flowers then before going to find a dress.” Shelby said, running out the door.

            “Well now that she’s gone, what about a Bachelor party?” Tyler asked.

            “What is Bachelor Party?” Koda asked, causing the others to laugh.

            “Well mate, it’s a guys last night of freedom before he’s married, usually it involves drinking, and possibly gambling or strippers.” Chase explained to the caveman. “But, I don’t really want anything like that. I see no need to celebrate the last day of my bachelor status, when I’m marrying the love of my life.” He said, pulling Riley close. “That is, unless Ri’s the stripper.” He joked, tickling the blonde boy causing the red ranger to gag.

            “No offense Chase, but I’m pretty sure that’s a sight the rest of us would prefer not to see.” Tyler said, distaste in his mouth.

            “Why don’t we just spend the night together, the whole wedding party? Go see a movie, or do something else a little crazy, like,” Riley, wondered out loud, “Disneyworld!” He exclaimed, getting smiles and nods of approval from Chase and Tyler, but a confused look from Koda.

            “We’ll explain Disneyworld later mate.” Chase patted his friends back. “But for now we need to unload the new exhibit before Kendall gets upset.

            “Ah-hm,” Kendall cleared her throat from the entrance of the lair. “It’s Miss Morgan, Chase.” She reminded him, face stern, but a faint grin hid under her lips at the wedding plans coming together. As much as she would like to give the black ranger a good smack to knock some sense into him, she had to admit he had a good heart. “Now will you please unload the shipment from Zandar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I won't be sticking to the originally story, so bare with me as things start to get interesting.


	14. Zandar Thunder, T-rex lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers finally find the Gold energy, but they never expected to find a mother time traveling ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got to watch the rest of the season, since Netflix refuses to post the final episodes. I didn't really expect to enjoy the way the added in Ivan or Phillip, but since I did, I decided to add them in, but didn't want to go to far into their already obvious back story. What I did find interesting was the sudden tension between Ivan and Tyler, and even though I firmly ship Tyler and Shelby, the idea of them having a little fling in the back ground was tempting.

The Zandar exhibit ended up being much more then they expected. They hadn’t expected to find that the stone of Zandar was really the gold Energem, or that the gold ranger was the legendary knight, Sir Ivan. What shocked them all was that Ivan had been captured inside of Fury’s Chest, held there for over 800 years.

            As soon as Ivan was released and Fury sent packing once more, the rangers were even more surprised when he refused to join them right away. Chase was the one who held the group back, point out that if he were trapped for a few hundred years, he would want to enjoy his freedom as well.

            The group headed back to the base the following day, only to be sent out on another mission, surprised to see Ivan there already fighting Poisandra and her monster. They were lucky, in the long run that Ivan had been there, if it wasn’t for his zord they never would have been able to get out of that particular bond, which caused more problems when they asked him to join them again.

            “I am a knight of Zandar, for me to pledge my allegiance to anything is a life bond that I will not give out freely. You will need to prove yourselves before I’d join your group.” He huffed, turning to leave.

            Shelby was particularly upset, because she knew they not only need the gold ranger, but that they were also more then deserving of his trust, not only freeing him from Fury, but giving him access to the dino chargers. She ran after him, finally convincing him to give them another shot, which ended horribly when the boys were captured by Bones, who stole their back bones, turning them into cowards. Thankfully when they were faced with a second battle, they finally embraced the courage that was deep inside them as rangers, running to Ivan and Shelby’s aid in time to turn the tides of the battle.

            Ivan noted their bravery and pledged his services to the rangers, so accepting a job at the café, before being spirited off with Shelby to buy him a modern day wardrobe. Tyler took note of her sudden interest in the knight becoming extremely jealous.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            “What does he have that I don’t?” Tyler asked Riley as they were packing up his jeep with supplies for a dig day for the kids.

            “I don’t know man, he’s a age old knight, and so he plays the knight in shining armor bit pretty well.” Riley shrugged.

            “I just, I … I don’t know.” Tyler mumbled kicking at the gravel near his jeep. “Shelby and I finally got to spend some time alone since he came around, and she mentioned how nice this jacket looked, so I bought it. But I feel and look ridiculous.” He said twirling the ail of the trench lick coat he was wearing.

            “No offense, mate, but you do look a little ridiculous.” Chase said, bringing in a load of equipment with Koda and Shelby.

            Shelby started to say something when Ivan rode up to them on a white horse, still in armor. Shelby ran up, only to lifted up and ran off with him to the mall, as Ivan mentioned something about meeting them at the dig after, causing Tyler to continue to grumble as he got into his car.

            “Why’d you have to mention the knight in shining armor, Riley?” he huffed, putting the car in drive.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The boys were finishing setting up the dig site when Shelby and Ivan arrived, with bags in hand.

            “Wow mate, you look, good.” Chase smirked as Ivan came up, wearing the same jacket as Tyler.

            “Thank you, Sir Chase, ‘twas Lady Shelby who said I should purchase it. I must admit, I do look rather good, don’t I?” He gloated as Shelby went red. Tyler took note, a small smirk playing on his face as he got an idea.

            “You know, Ivan, Why don’t you help this nice lady into the park? Just watch all of the mud.” He smirked as Ivan took her by the hand after placing his jacket over the mud. “There you go kids, hurry in now.” He smiled as the kids stopped over the now drenched coat, as Ivan stood there.

            “Well played, Sir Tyler. Well played indeed.” He glared, picking up the ruined coat before moving to help some other families.

            “TYLER!” Shelby smacked his arm. “That was uncalled for.” She shamed him, moving to the dig site herself.

            They boys quickly turned and busied themselves as Tyler fumed, only to be distracted by an odd red fog.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *         

            The Fog was caused by one of Sledge’s monsters, Smokescreen. Tyler and Ivan of course had their own little spat trying to chase him down, getting caught in the smoke only to end up fighting each other till the fog subsided. Tyler grumbled realizing his new sleeve was ripped, ruining his jacket as well. The rangers sprung into action, final finding the monster. After a long battle the two boys finally started to work together, and in no time had defeated the monster, and save the dig sight form a surprise bomb that the monster had planted in Tyler’s jeep.

            The rangers went back to their base, celebrating another victory. Tyler took the time to sneak out, hitting up the mall before returning to find the others in the Café.

            “Hey Tyler, What’s in the package?” Shelby asked.

            “Oh, just a little surprise.” Tyler said, a small blush playing on his cheeks, only getting deeper as Ivan approached.

            “Oh Sir Tyler you’re here!” Ivan smiled. Putting down a plate of food down on the table. “One tuna-dayctal melt on wheat.”

            “Oh, Thanks mate!” Chase said, before the plate was placed in front of Tyler.

            “And grilled cheese for the rest of you.” Ivan said getting closer Tyler. “What’s in the box?”

            “Well, I felt bad about earlier, so I went down to the mall.” He smiled shyly pushing the box into Ivan’s hands. He quickly opened the box, pulling out a new jacket.

            “My jacket, you got a new one.” Ivan smiled, putting it on. “Thank you Sir Tyler.” He said, pulling the red ranger into a hug, before the two walked away from the table.

            “I like them better when they didn’t get along.” Shelby mumbled as the others laughed.

            “Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?” Chase teased, nudging the girl, only to receive a heavy smack to the arm. “Ow!”

            “I am not jealous.” She spat. “And nudge me again and you wont be able to pull the trigger on your morpher for a month.” Chase scooted to the other end of the table, protecting his hand.

            “Hey now, you leave my fiancé out of your war path.” Riley smiled. “This is good, we need complete team work to find the remaining four energems and zords.” Riley said, calming the pink ranger down. “Not to mention you have a wedding to help me plan.” Causing the girl to perk up.

            “With all of this excitement I forgot to book the caterer.” Shelby shot up running out of the café. Chase moved over and wrapped his arms around Riley.

            “My knight in shining armor.” Chase laughed, kissing Riley.

            “Speaking of knights, am I the only one noticing the sudden closeness of Ivan and Tyler?” Kendall came into the café.

            “What ever you do don’t mention it to Shelby.” The three boys all said at the same time.

            “Shelby very jealous.” Koda said.

            Kendall turned around heading back to the base, confused. The boys just looked at each other before heading home themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chaspter has a Jurassic world cross, very minor. Also in a Chapter or two we will finally meet Chloe, what I didn't realize writing her in her earlier was how young she really was, but since this is slightly different from the main story line I've decided I need to clarify what their ages are in this fiction. The rangers are all over 21, Riley just turned 22, Tyler and Koda are 22, Shelby 21 and Kendall and Chase are 25. Since I didn't realize her age, Chloe will be 18-19 in this fiction


	15. Zaowen shipper and Chloe's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch Jurassic World and discuss what it would be like if that sort of world existed before Chase's sisters flight comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is just meant to be a guilty pleasure for my Zaowen obsession and a Segway into a future chapter. Hope yawl enjoy!

The boys fell onto the couch as soon as they go home, Shadow jumping to lie on their laps, enjoying the attention from his owners. Riley turned on their TV as the three sat there, Chase’s head falling on his shoulder, watching the Jurassic Park movies, laughing at the relevance it had to the present life.

            “Could you imagine if someone could do this?” Riley said. “What would it be like for us? I mean we are bonded with the spirits of dinosaurs, would that mean we would have some sort of bond with our specific dino’s?” Chase laughed as he hugged Riley closer.

            “Mate, I have no idea, we don’t know much about how the Energems work, for all we know it was only that specific dinosaur, not all of that species. And I’d hate to find out by you accidently getting eaten by a raptor.” He said, a smile playing at his lips. “But if you did fall into a raptor paddock, I’d at least attempt to pull an Owen Grady and save you.” Riley laughed, as they watched the man run from the I-rex.

            “Have you been reading Zaowen fanfiction again? Because Zach isn’t the one who falls into the paddock.” Riley laughed, making Shadow bounce on his lap.

            “Hey now, I’m sorry that I find the Raptor trainer attractive, and you know you remind me of a well mannered Zach.” Chase defended.

            “Please, you like him because you think that you relate to him since you’re dating the Raptor ranger.” Riley laughed.

            “Fine, so our titles would be different, just because I would be the Raptor pleaser doesn’t mean shit.” Chase smirked, causing Riley to laugh. The two sat there before an alarm went off on Chase’s phone.

            “What’d you set an alarm for?” Riley asked, not thinking of any prior commitments tonight.

            “Chole’s flight comes in at the airport in an hour, remember? We have to go pick her up.” Chase, said, expecting Riley to remember. “Do you not remember our conversation about having her stay here to save her the cost of a hotel while she was here for school?” Chase added, as Riley recalled their conversation. His sister was a part of a group that was coming to Amber Beach for the week to tour the museums and relax on the beach before heading back to school.

            “I thought she wasn’t flying in till Monday?” Riley asked, recalling the date.

            “She found that it was cheaper to fly out on a Thursday so she decided to come out early.” Chase said, smiling as he got up to pick up his sister. Even with Skype calls home once a week he missed his family like crazy, so having his sister here for a week was going to be a treat for him, especially since she would finally get to meet Riley.

            “Well, her big brother did a shitty job of telling me about the change in plans.” Riley laughed, a little nervous to meet his future sister in law.

            “Is my Baby Raptor nervous?” Chase teased, noticing his hesitation, before pulling him into his arms. “You have nothing to be nervous about Ri. Chloe will love you, I promise.”

            “I know, logically that she should like me, but I’m still scared that she wont for some reason, and the thought of her not approving of me or our relationship is terrifying.”

            “But why is it such as scary thought for you Riley? Yes I want her to like you and approve of us, but its not going to change anything if she doesn’t.”

            “I know you say that, but I also know how important your family is to you. I can’t help the fear that you might leave if they don’t approve.” Riley sobbed softly, finally allowing himself to break down. Chase quickly squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead.

            “Riley, we’re bonded remember? Even if they didn’t approve, my soul and heart would allow me to leave the love of my life.” Chase smiled down at him, kissing him on the temple again. “You’re to important to me, yes it would hurt to not have my family’s approval, but I’d still have something better. I’d have the family I’ve started with you.” Chase smile grew as he felt Riley squeeze him, and curl up against his chest. Riley looked up at him and leaned up for a kiss.

            “I love you Chase.” He sniffled, before untangling himself from his limbs. “Now lets get our stuff together before your sister thinks we forgot about her.” He smiled, as Chase hugged him tight before moving to get his keys.

            “I love you too Baby Raptor.” Chase kissed him before taking his hand to walk together out to his car.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The boys arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare. They walked around before finding the off ramp for arriving passengers, and waited to see her walk off.

            “What are we going to do about Ranger duties while your sister’s here?” Riley asked, keeping an eye out for his future sister in law.

            “I figured we’d tell her that our internship goes beyond the café, and that sometimes we get called out to random digs.” Chase said, impressing Riley. “What, I can’t come up with a plan every now and again?” He laughed.

            “I’m just surprised that you put that much thought into it.” Riley blushed.

            “I have to say that if it wasn’t for having you around, and your rubbing off on me, I probably wouldn’t have.” Chase smiled, giving Riley a kiss. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

            “Are you two going to be doing this all week?” A girls voice said, tearing the two from their conversation? “Because as cute as you two are together, I don’t know how long I can handle this ridiculousness.” A blonde girl said, smirk on her face that looked identical to Chase.

            “Chloe!” Chase said, throwing his arms around the girl’s neck. “God I missed you!” He said, with the biggest smile. “Chlo, this is Riley, Ri this is Chloe.”

            “Nice to meet you Riley.” Chloe said embracing him in a similar hug.

            “You as well.” Riley laughed, the blonde not sure how to take that.

            “What’s so funny?” She asked, confused.

            “I don’t necessarily want to admit it, but I was nervous about meeting you, I know how much you mean to Chase.” Riley said, scratching his neck. “But I should have known that any sibling of Chase’s would be just as likeable.” He smiled. “I don’t know if I’d be able to hug my future in law if I had never met them so soon, but here we are.” They all laughed.

            “Trust me, if you can handle my brother, getting along with me is a breeze.” Chloe laughed, earning a playful shove from Chase. “Hey now bro, we don’t want to make a bad impression on my future brother in law within the first five minutes of meeting him.” She laughed, punching his arm before wrapping her other arm around Riley’s shoulder.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The three made it back to the house just in time to get a call from Kendall, saying that the rangers were needed.

            “Umm, Chloe look, that was our boss. We’ll show you the house real quick but we’ll have to dart for a hot second. It sounds like its just a meeting but I’m not sure how long it’ll take.” Chase apologized, not paying attention as he opened the front door, only to get knocked down as Shadow ran out to greet his dads and new friend.

            “Chase!” Chloe laughed. “I thought you said that you adopted a puppy, not a full grown dog.” She smiled as she played with Shadow, who was ecstatic to have a new friend to play with. Chase got up, leaving his pride on the ground, as he grumbled while walking into the house as Riley and his sister followed laughing.

            “If you need anything just give us a call.” Riley said. “The kitchen and living room are obvious, and your room is that door there which is right across the hall from the bathroom.” He smiled sadly as he grabbed his dino com from the counter, slipping it into his back pocket. “We’ll try and get out of this as soon as possible.” He reassured her.

            “I totally get it Ri, you and Chase got to do what you have to if you want to get the training you need to be big time paleontologists.” She smiled back. “And don’t worry, I’ve got Shadow to keep me company till ya’ll get back.” She winked before flopping on the couch as the boys darted out the door.

            “Leave it to Sledge to ruin my damn reunion with my sister.” Chase cursed when he got to the car, starting it up and heading to the spot where they were told to meet the others.

            “It’ll be ok Hot Shot, We’ll kick Sledge’s monsters ass like we always do and be home in time for dinner. I promise.” The green Range smiled at him as the skidded to a stop in the woods next to the others dinocycles.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            As Riley predicted they were in and out in no time. They found the monster and destroyed it in no time, and with the help of their zords, they defeated it again when Sledge tried to enlarge it.

            “I swear Sledge has to be running out of ideas.” Shelby said. “Because his monsters keep getting weaker and weaker.” She huffed, sinking into the couch in their base as the other left their Energems at the charger.

            “Even so, we will have a training day on Saturday. I’m working on so weapons upgrades to help enhance you all as individuals. I hope to have at least three of them done by then.” She nodded before going back to work. The boys went to leave when Tyler stopped them.

            “Hey, Shelby, Ivan and I were considering taking a trip to the mall to get something to eat, you guys want to come along?”

            “We would, but my sisters in town, we have to go back to the house. What about Koda, I’m sure he’d love the time out of his cave?” Chase asked?

            “Kendall had him pick up an extra shift to help cover a few extra pairs of shoes since he some how keeps wearing them down so quickly.” Tyler laughed. “You guys could always bring your sister with you, we have other things we can talk about besides ranger duties.” Tyler joked.

            “We’ll ask when we get home and I’ll let you know.” Riley said before dragging Chase out behind him. “I know you want to spend time alone with Chloe, but taking her out to the mall would give us a chance to give her a tour of the area that she’ll be exploring the rest of the week.” Riley quickly explained, before Chase could disagree.

            “I guess you’re right, mate. I just don’t want to put her in dangers way because she’s hanging out with the Power Rangers.” Chase said, sad. Riley wrapped his arms around him and let his head fall on his shoulder as they walked to the car. “I love you Ri.” Chase said when they got to the car door. _Thank you from being there and understanding me, and knowing just what to say to calm me out._ Chase thought as he kissed the green ranger.

            _Any time Hot Shot. That’s what any Best friend and Teammate would do, and as all of those and as your fiancé, I’m honored to be able to offer you the support you need._ Riley smiled through their kiss, and gave him a peck on the nose when they broke apart. “And I love you too Chase.” He smiled as he got into the door the Chase opened for him. Chase smiled back, closing the door before running around and jumping into his seat, holding Riley’s hand as they drove back to the house


	16. Jealousy does not befit Chase Randall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers train in the woods where things slowly get out of hand.

The boys enjoyed having Chloe around, it was a refreshing reminder of a powerless world that they had forgotten about, but sadly Saturday had finally rolled around, so the boys dropped her off to meet her friends before heading to the training site. Riley quickly got his saber out after stretching, happily surprised that Ivan offered to practice with him. Chase went off to the shooting range, shooting targets to the beat of a song on his iphone, when Kendall tapped his shoulder.

            “Chase, I have a new upgrade that I’d like you to try out.” She said, handing him a charger. “The Dino Armor X was formed using Black energy, which I assume means only you can use it. Armor X will allow you to smash through any obstacle,” She said as he loaded the charger into his morpher.

            “Dino Armor X!” Chase said, morphing into his suit, but with a copper colored armored sleeve and halve of the armor on the back of each hand. Chase placed his hands over his blaster before pulling the trigger, “Spiral Drill!” sending him spiraling like a drill through a cement wall and right through Shelby’s punching bags.

            “Hey! You owe me a new bag!” She shouted, agitated when the black ranger finally landed o the ground next to the wall.

            “That’s awesome Kendall!” Chase smiled, pumped on adrenaline, ignoring her glare at the use of her first name. Koda and Tyler came over to admire the new armor, but it was the rangers who were missing that got his attention. He threw out his senses, searching for his fiancé, only to be hit by a wall of adoration and utter joy from him. Chase moved away from the group confused until he saw the gold and green rangers in the clearing practicing different sword techniques, but what got him was the smile on his face as the knight continued to counter his moves. That was his smile, the one Riley had when he looked up at him, and now he was flashing it to Ivan. HIS SMILE.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            Riley was in the middle of sparing with Ivan when he felt anger wash over him for no reason. He blocked Ivan’s blow before signaling for a break. He looked around, noticing a morphed Chase standing not to far from, in a strange armor.

            “Did Kendall make new armor again, or is this one of the weapons she was talking about?” He asked walking towards his love with caution, unsure as to where the anger was coming from. He made a movement to touch the armor when Chase stiffened at his touch. “Chase, why are you being so standoffish and angry?” He asked, getting annoyed with his behavior. “This isn’t like you.”

            “You mean you can’t figure out why the man you said you loved is pissed to see you flirting with another guy?” Chase spit out, voice dripping venom, causing Riley to take a step back, confused.

            “What are you talking about?” Riley asks, looking around. “We’re in the middle of nowhere and all I’ve been doing is working with Ivan?” He was dumbfounded at this sudden out lash from his fiancé.

            “That’s what you it, working? That’s not what it looked like from here. I’m surprised you didn’t send him off with a kiss before going on a break!” Chase yelled this time, powering down, before turning around, grabbing his skateboard and walking off towards the road.

            “What’s his deal?” Shelby asked, coming up behind next to the blonde.

            “I have no clue, he said something about seeing me flirting and stormed off.” Riley said, still unsure of what just happened. He tried to touch Chase’s mind but cringed at the sudden hate he felt. “Miss Morgan is this some kind of side effect from the new weapon?”

            “I can’t see how it could be, but I’ll look into it.” She said, going to her makeshift lab stand.

            “I’m going to go after him and try to see what’s up.” Riley said, getting ready to run off when Tyler’s hand stopped him.

            “Why don’t you let me, if he’s mad at you for something, even if it’s a side effect of something, you may only make it worse.” He said, before hopping in his jeep and taking off after the black ranger.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            Chase was fucking livid. Of all people, he never would have placed Riley for the type to be unfaithful, but there he was, obviously making goo goo eyes at their teammate. “So much for a soul bond.” He spat out, wondering if tattoo removal would work on his mark. He continued walking when he heard the sound of a jeep coming up behind him. Great.

            “You want a ride?” Tyler asked, breaking beside of him. Chase gave him a look before glancing back, realizing they were alone. Maybe he had seen the flirting and was pissed as well, he thought getting into the jeep. Tyler started driving again before he chose to speak. “So what happened back there, I’ve never seen you go from excited to pissed so quickly.” He asked, looking out of the corner of his eye at his friend.

            “Riley and Ivan.” Chase spat, gripping his board tightly. “I noticed they weren’t around after we tested the new charger. I felt Riley through our bond though, so I went to look for him. I could feel how happy he was and how much he adored and loved Ivan when I got to the clearing, and then he flashed the smile that he only uses on me, and I lost it.” His knuckles were turning white on his board as he clinched his jaw. “I thought Riley and I were supposed to be soul mates, bound and everything, but there he was blatantly flirting with Ivan.” Chase said, anger starting to turn into sadness. Tyler didn’t say anything right away, trying not to take his eyes off the road.

            “Why do you think Riley would have feelings for some one that isn’t you?” He asked.

            “I have no clue, mate! We were happy yesterday, or so I thought.” Chase shouted, cringing at the sudden change of his own volume.

            “Well, I’m not going to tell you how to handle this, because honestly I don’t even know what’s going on, but what I can say is that Ivan is not romantically interested in Riley.” He said, getting interrupted before he could finish.

            “How can you know that mate?” The black ranger shouted again, jerking forward when Tyler braked suddenly to turn towards him.

            “Because, he told me.” Tyler said blushing, obviously not wanting to have to admit this. “When he and I were constantly fighting, it was because I was jealous of how everyone was so taken aback by him, but when we finally started to work together, I sort of fell for him, hard.” Tyler looked away, failing to hide the blush that was spreading down his neck. “I mistook a lot of what he said as flirting, and tried to make a move, and got turned down on the spot. He’s not gay, Chase, he like Miss Morgan.” Tyler said, looking down at his hands.

            “Kendall!” Chase shouted again, clapping a hand over his mouth almost instantly. He was still pissed at Riley, but the idea of his mentor and oldest friend with the knight was highly entertaining.

            “You can’t say anything to her about it.” Tyler quickly said, blushing again before starting to drive again.

            “Why are you telling me then?” Chase asked, not sure how it related to his predicament.

            “Because, he also told me something about Riley.” Chase froze, not sure what he was going to say next. “Chase, Ivan wants to train Riley, teach him all the things he learned as a knight.”

            “Why?”  
            “Because, Ivan refused to train his younger brother, and lost him when he followed him into battle. Riley reminds Ivan of his brother, he said they have the same determination. Ivan told him about it this morning, that’s why they went off to the clearing to train.” Chase’s heart dropped hearing this, how could he have been so stupid.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            Riley packed up with the others, still upset about the earlier outburst. He felt Ivan’s arm slide around his shoulder.

            “It’ll be ok Sir Riley, your love is a good man, and even though he is misguided at the moment, I trust that Tyler will be able to talk so sense into him.” The knight said. Riley gave him a small smile before hopping into the back of the museums truck beside him since Koda, Kendal and Shelby were all up in the front of the truck.

            “I know your right, but I can’t help still being upset with him, Ivan.” He said. “Chase was the ladies man before he and I got together, having another girl at least once a week, maybe two. I knew I had feelings for him, but I kept them hidden, I didn’t think he’d feel the same. I was always feeling small pangs of jealousy, but figured it was the issue with falling for a straight guy, so when he and I bonded, and I realized he wasn’t as straight as I originally thought, I was in heaven. I never saw him look at anyone else after that, just me.” Riley said, getting upset, finally looking the knight in the eye. “Chase was my first real boyfriend, and first love. I had a small fling with a classmate in high school, but it was over after a week when he realized I wasn’t going to sleep with him just because we were dating.” Riley let out a sigh; feeling tears at the corner of his eyes as the knight put an arm around him. “If I hadn’t met the guy at the bar my first night in Amber Beach, Chase would have been my first.” He said as a tear slid down his face. “I regret, not telling the guy no, saving myself, so that he could have been. I always thought I would never be able to live with out my mother or Matt in my life, family being the most important thing to me, but now, its not so bad to imagine a life where I didn’t get to see them as often as long as I was with Chase.” Riley finally broke down, sobbing into the gold rangers shoulder. “Now he’s pissed at me for no reason and I can’t handle the idea of losing him.”

            “Shh, Riley, you know that’ll never happen.” Ivan shushed the boy. His heart seeing this young man so torn up, before he knew it, he was singing the song that he used to sing to his brother at night when they were younger. He started softly humming, trying to distract the younger man, calm him.

            Riley took in the soft words that were rolling from Ivan’s lips, surprised by his sweet voice.

 

            **Dancing a spiral we sing unaware**

**On faery night winds our songs fill the air**

**Making a circle of magic and light**

**Watched silently by the fay of the night**

**The songs in the night**

**As we dance ‘round the flame**

**The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same**

**The words from our lips we sing for the night**

**Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight**

**Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide**

**We hold the key to the faeries delight**

**Song in our hearts belond in the air**

**The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share**

**The songs in the night**

**As we dance ‘round the flame**

**The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same**

**The words from our lips we sing for the night**

**Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight**

**Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony**

**We give the gift of our song to the faery**

**Dancing a spiral we sing unaware**

**The faery night winds our song fill the air**

            Riley’s tears stopped as he listened to the older man sing. He felt the sadness radiating off of him as he sang the last verse.

            “That was beautiful.” Riley whispered, looking at Ivan carefully.

            “My mother used to sing that to my brother and I before we fell asleep.” Ivan said, letting out a sigh. “She and my brother both fell ill, but each night she would still sing, helping Wulfstan fall asleep through his fever.”

            “Wolf stone.” Riley mumbled, recognizing the old English name.

            “Yes, our father hoped that his youngest would grow into his name.” Ivan was sad. “One day my mother called me into her room, saying that I was to take care of him, father had been called off to war, so I was now the man of the family.” Ivan sniffled, smiling sadly as Riley gave him a slight squeeze. “She had me sing her the song, making sure I remembered the words. She sent me that night to sing to Wulfe, but when I returned, she was gone. The doctors said she must have fallen asleep and stopped breathing after I left the room.”

            “I’m so sorry Ivan.”

            “It was hard, Wulfstan had gotten worse, and I thought I was going to lose him, too. I was promised that he would be taken care of if I signed on to be in the king’s army. They sent me into town, trained me for a week before the realized my father had been teaching me for years. I was quickly knighted, and put in charge of protecting the royal family, but still had time to check on Wulfe, he had started to get better, and before I knew it he was living in the small cottage out side the castle with me. Once the war was over, I was still on duty, but my time spent at home became greater. Soon my little brother was begging me to train him, but I said no. I couldn’t lose him as well. Not after I lost bother our mother and father. But as fate would have it, Wulfe followed me into the new war, and hide behind my battalion, only to be ambushed by raiders, he was tortured for days before they sent his lifeless body back.” Ivan swiped at the tear on his face before continuing. “If I would have said yes, taught him to fight, he wouldn’t have been in their way, and would have lived another day. That is why I agreed to help you Sir Riley.” He smiled at the surprised blonde. “I will not lose another family member, not when I can help them learn how to keep themselves safe.”

            The two hugged as the truck came to a halt in front of the museum. They parted, jumping out to unload when they saw Tyler and Chase coming back from the base. Riley saw Chase’s face, anger gone, but couldn’t help when he went ridged at his presence. His jaw clenched, passing by him and noted the flash of hurt on the other rangers face.

            Once the team was done unloading Chase went to talk to Riley when the alarms went off again. Apparently there was an alien in the woods, near where they were just at. The rangers grabbed their Energems and went running out the door, Chase stopping Riley before he could get to the door.

            “What Chase?” Riley snapped, causing his mouth to fall a gape. “I’m not in the mood to get yelled at again for something that I didn’t do.” He said moving to turn around, only to be turned back around by a newly angered, again, Chase.

            “I was going to apologize, but if you’re going to get prissy, guess it’ll wait till you calm down then. “Chase snapped back, noticing the flash of regret and then hurt at his words. “You know what, lets just get this mission done, and then I’ll get out of your hair for a day or two, huh? Sounds like you could use the alone time.” Chase said running out the door livid again. He needed some Vivix to shot.


	17. I'm so sorry my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase can't use the new Armor X charger when he needs it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, i've had this done now for a while but have had huge internet issues.

The team arrived to find nothing out of the ordinary. They continued to look around when Koda spotted something shiny in the grass.

            “Look gold coin.” He smiled, not noticing how it started to glow.

            “Koda, drop it!” Shelby shouted, as the coin got brighter, he threw it in the air just in time as it exploded.

            “Ahaha, the rangers fell right into my trap.” A giant talking treasure chest came out of the woods with a bunch of Vivix. “Why don’t you take some coins with you!” He said, throwing large amount of coins at them, throwing them all backwards.

            It wasn’t long before they morphed and fighting a load of Vivix and trying to dodge more coins from Gold Digger. Chase found himself downing one after another Vivix, taking his anger out in a semi healthy manner. When the Vivix were all down, the talking treasure chest was in a rough spot

            “Why don’t you try to get out of this jam Rangers! Stone Slabs!” He grabbed a slab and threw it into the air. As it fell, it grew in size, slamming down in front of the rangers, almost crushing them. They tried to shot at it or use any of their weapons but nothing they did could break the slabs.

            They continued to fight, and dodge countless slabs when suddenly they all stack on top of each other and land on top of Ivan, Riley, and Shelby. The three of them struggle before the combined weight crushes them into the ground.

            “RILEY!” Chase screamed, trying to get to them in time but stumbled as they were crushed into the ground. “NO!” Chase screamed pissed that he failed his friends, and his fiancé. He stomped the ground, shooting another Vivix when he remembered the X charger. “Armor X Charger Energize! Spiral Drill.” He shouted, pulling the trigger on his Morpher. He stood there waiting for anything to happen, only to still be standing there minutes later. “Spiral Drill!” This time something did happen, his powers stopped, and he found himself in street clothes.

            “Chase now isn’t the time to be fooling around.” Tyler said running by to chase after Gold Digger.

            “Stone Slabs!”

            “Guys, we need run.” Koda said grabbing the two other rangers and running back to the base.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The three rangers ran into the base, trying to figure out why the Armor X wasn’t working. Kendall started running test, making Blue and Red versions of the Armor X. Chase continued to pace back and forth along the base when Keeper appeared.

            “Chase, what’s wrong?” The alien asked.

            “Everything.” Chase said defeated. “I overreacted and yelled at Riley, accused him of cheating an then stormed off during training today. When I finally realized how stupid I was, I went to apologize, but I think he was still mad, so we ended up snapping at each other more right as we were going after Gold Digger.” Chase choked back a sob, thinking about how it was his fault Riley and his friends were stuck under those slabs. “They got trapped, but my new Armor X wouldn’t activate properly, I tried but-“ Chase finally broke, crying. “I tried to help them but I powered down, like I’ve lost all of my power, and now our friends and the man I love could be lost, all because of me.”

            “Chase, the Energem chose you for a reason. The only reason it would stop working is if the people it chose stop acting like themselves, it leaves an opening for the bond to be broken. The only way for you to recover your powers is to fix what ever it is that is disrupting you.” The alien said before turning around and disappearing once again. Chase stared at the now empty space, what was he doing differently?

            Jealousy, over reacting to nothing, accusing falsely, he was being almost hateful.

            “Oh no,” He choked out, before being grabbed by the other two rangers, and pulled back to the forest, thinking while he ran. _If I hadn’t been such an asshole, Riley would be okay. He wouldn’t be pissed at me, and he wouldn’t be stuck under those fucking slabs!_ He thought, feeling something at the back of his mind bristle, as he suddenly remorphed.

            “Chase.” He heard a cough from his belt as his Dino Com lit up. “We’re running out of air down here.” Riley coughed a bit more, tearing up the black rangers heart. “I tried to call out to you, but our bond is blocked some how.” Riley’s features were down cast. “Chase, I wont you to know I’m sorry for how I reacted. I shouldn’t have yell-“ He started coughing again.

            “No Ri, you listen to me Baby Raptor. Don’t you dare give up on me now.” Chase scolded, more to himself. “I screwed up, so I’m the one who should be begging for your forgiveness, not you. I’m so sorry, my love. I know you wouldn’t think of doing what I accused you of, but I still got jealous over something stupid.” He chocked back another sob before standing up right. “But I promise you, I will make it up to you, right after I get you out of this hole. I love you Riley.” He said, before the line cut out, the Com not working well under ground, but he heard Riley’s response loud and clear. _I love you too Chase._ Chase smiled under his helmet as he ran to the stone slabs that were keeping his friends and his raptor away from him. He aimed his morpher with a proud grin. “Spiral Drill!”

            Chase was instantly raised above the slab, drilling straight down, only to stop at the hole his friends were stuck in. He picked up his panting boyfriend and smiled. “I told you I’d get you out.” He said, jumping out and tumbling on the ground, powering down to hold his boyfriend tight, while Ivan and Shelby were pulled out by the sudden flow of air, flying past them. “Can you forgive me for being such an ass?” He smiled down at the blonde boy, who leaned up to give him a kiss. _I already have._ Chase heard him again, smiling into the kiss.

            “How did you break through my slabs?” Gold Digger yelled, running back into the clearing, followed by Koda and Tyler. Riley, let out a laugh that surprised them all, getting up from Chase’s hold.

            “Hasn’t anyone ever told you?” He smirked grabbing his morpher. “You don’t EVER keep as Parasaur from his Raptor.” Riley smiled as Chase rose up behind him, already morphed, as Riley took a shot at Gold Digger, who blocked with another slab.

            “My turn, Spiral Drill.” He smiled, shooting through the air, hitting the slab, before breaking through and landing on the other side of the shocked alien, before he melted to the ground. Chase ran over to his friends, waiting to see if they needed to summon the megazord or if Sledge would give up on this one. Thankfully it seemed like the Alien was preoccupied, so the rangers all powered down. Chase felt Riley’s eyes on him as they started to walk back to the van that the others brought back. He turned, stopping the younger boy, just out of earshot.

            “Chase, I want you to know something.” Riley said, toeing the ground. “I told Ivan what happened, I couldn’t understand why you thought that way, and he comforted me.” Riley’s eyes got misty, sadness heavy behind those green orbs. “He told me why he wanted to train me.”

            “Because of his brother.” Chase said, not meaning to interrupt. “Tyler calmed me down, told me what Ivan had said, about you reminding him of his brother, and how he wanted to train you.” He explained at Riley’s expression, pulling him in for a hug.”

            “He told me how it happened Chase, I feel so bad for the guy, he’s physically 21 yet he’s dealt with the struggles no one should ever have to.” Riley was sad, and lent in to the arm that Chase wrapped around him.

            “Why don’t we get back to the others, and I’ll personally apologize to him for this whole mess.” Chase pulled him in tight. “Then I’m going to make it up to you and Chloe.” Chase kissed his forehead as they walked back to the others.


	18. Pachy troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Philip comes around trying to help the rangers. Will he actually be any help, or will he put Chloe in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that my updates will becoming later for a while. I'm getting ready to move to a new apartment, and have yet to do any packing so writing is going to fall to the leeway some, and once we are moved I won't have internet for a while, so I will see what I can do.

The team reconvened back at the base, before going their separate ways again. Chase caught Ivan before he could leave.

            “Sir Chase?”

            “Ivan, I’m sorry, for everything. Tyler told me about your brother, and your feelings towards Riley. I should have never responded they way that I did, and I wanted to let you know that I appreciate that you care for Riley.” Chase said, trying to hide his nerves. Jumping at the hand that sat on his arm.

            “Chase, you have no reason to be sorry, not to me at least. I understand why you may have misconceived my notions towards Riley.” He gave the other ranger a pat before making a move to leave again. “As for caring for him, I’m glad you appreciate it.” He tuned back around, tone serious. “Don’t take him for granted Chase. You're heart is pure, but I thought mine was as well and I failed Wulfstan. We both don’t want that to happen to Riley.” He gave a small smile before turning back and walking out the door. Chase slummed a little bit, knowing that he almost let Riley die because of his stupidity.

            “Hey now, I see those gears turning. It can get dangerous up there when you start thinking.” Riley slid his arms around the older bo, smile bright on his now cleaned face. Chase laughed, squeezing the blonde tight. “There the Hotshot I know and Love.” Riley laughed, voice strained. “Now how about we go spend some time with your sister.” He said pulling the black ranger out of the base.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The boys finally fell into bed after a long day of training and monster fighting, and entertaining Chloe, which may have been the hardest part. She kept trying to ask questions about what it was they did all of the times they disappeared before, and why their regular clothes were dirty. Wasn’t that why they had uniforms?

            “Your sister sure knows how to ask questions.” Riley rolled over onto his chest. “hmmm” He hummed, relaxing at the sound of his heartbeat under his ear. “Would you judge me if I fell asleep right here, like this?” He groaned, hooking a leg over Chase’s

            “Not if you don’t judge me for doing the same.” He chuckled, pulling the blond closer into him. “I love her, I do. I just don’t know how many more lies I can tell before she figures out that what we’re hiding is pretty big.” Chase sighed under him.

            “Babe, it’ll be ok. We’ll get through this together.” Riley kissed him. _No matter what, don’t forget that._

 _How can I forget when you remind me every morning I wake up with you wrapped around me._ Chase laughed through their bond pulling back from the kiss. “Not that I’d have it any other way.” He smiled, tickling the smaller boys sides. Riley thrashed around on the bed, trying to get out of his grasp, cursing him thorough their bond when their Coms went off. “Are you kidding me? Does Sledge sleep, ever?” He grumbles, releasing the blond from his torment as he answered the com.

            “This isn’t an alert, but I couldn’t get through to your phones. Prince Philip had donated a large sum of fossils to the museum recently. We need the two of you in the museum tomorrow morning instead of the café, just wanted to let you know we were starting at 11.” Kendall said, suddenly cutting off the feed.

            “Huh, that’s a first.” Riley said reaching for his phone. “Didn’t realize I missed a call.” He frowned. “And 11 is an hour later then we were supposed to be there anyways.”

            “Hey now, lets not look a gift horse in the mouth there mate.” Chase smiled, landing back on the bed next to him. “I see this as a chance to enjoy ourselves tonight and sleep in tomorrow.” He winked.

            “You would think about that.” Riley smirked, straddling his hips. “To bad I’m exhausted.” He laughed, turning back on to his side.

            “Fine, but I can’t promise I wont get frisky in the morning.” Chase sighed, moving to turn off the light.

            “I thought we were sleeping in, eh Hotshot?” Riley teased. Getting up to remove his clothes. “Or did you forget already?” yelping when he was tackled back on the bed.

            “Oh I can sleep _in_ all right.” Smacking him on the ass before taking off his own clothes. “But I’m exhausted, eh Baby Raptor.” He mocked as Riley glared at him.

            “You’re lucky I love you.” He grumbled, worming his way under the covers.

            “You’re right. I am lucky, not everyone gets to know exactly who their soul mate is.” Chase curled up behind him, pulling him close. “Or have them in their arms at night, thinking about how dashing he’d look on their wedding day.” He whispered into his ear, kissing him lightly. Riley turned into him, kissing back, pulling back to lay on the older boys chest. “I love you Ri.” Chase said, rubbing his back, as the two feel asleep.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The boys dropped Chloe off with her friends again; saddened that today would be her last day in Amber Beach. She was taking a trip with her friends that evening to Miami before heading back to New Zealand.

            “We’ll meet up with you for an early dinner before you leave, okay?” Chase asked, yelping when his sister hit him in the arm.

            “We’ve already discussed this four time now, Chase.” She laughed at him. “I’ll let you know when we get back so we can meet.” She said before going to meet with the other group of students. The boys waited till they had entered the art museum before heading to their own museum.

            “Why do you think Ivan’s been digging up all of these fossils anyways? And why not put them in a museum in Zandar?” Riley questioned.

            “I don’t know love, but if I had to guess, I’d say he was looking for an Energem.” Chase shrugged. “But then again who know why princes do the things they do?” He said as they pulled up to the museum. They did a double take at the huge stack of boxes piled around the loading dock, spilling into the truck ramp.

            The boys clocked in and started opening the crates. It turned out that Phillip had donated a full Parasaur, a partial Triceratops and a few spine plates of a stegosaur. Riley was busy doing a second cleaning on the fossils as Chase brought them over to him. Shelby was busy trying to piece together what she could of the Tric, gushing a billion different facts as she and Tyler positioned the legs. Ivan was with Koda, working on making molds of the Stego plates; Kendall thought it’d be a fun activity for the kids to paint replicas. Riley was brushing off the Para skull when Kendall came running in the room.

            “Quick, Fury is attacking down town.” She gasped. “Get out there!” She said in a huff as the six rangers all darted to the base.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The Rangers got there and experienced the usual, Fury wants the Energems and sent a load of Vivix to retrieve them scenario. The Rangers had no problem destroying Vivix, but were suddenly thrown for a lope when a robot joined the battle, getting in their way. They tried their best to work around it, but eventually Shelby was knocked into it, crushing some of its parts.

            “How’d I do?” Prince Philip said, coming around a corner as the Rangers finished.

         “That robot was you?” Shelby asked. “You almost got me-“ she started when he nodded.

         “I think your intentions were good, but a robot can't move the way a human being can, it gets kind of dangerous out there like that.” Tyler jumped in.

         “Oh, my apologies. I saw the Vivix and thought only to help, not get in the way.” He said, eyes downcast.

         “Uh, guys where robot?” Koda asked pointing at the now empty ground where it was once laying.

           “It was pretty damaged, I cant imagine it got up on its own.” Riley said.

         “It's possible the Vivix took it, but I wouldn't be sure why?” Chase mentioned

 

 

         The team went back to the base while Phillip went his own way. Trying to get back so Chase could eat with his sister one last time. They met her out side the museum. Stern look on her face.

         “You're twenty minutes late.” She scolded.

         “Sorry Chloe, paperwork ended up taking longer then expected.” Riley covered. As he opened he door. They rode in silence to the little restaurant. They ate in peace, small talk about how she enjoyed the museums and when they were coming over to visit her and Chase’s mum. As they were paying Chloe's friend had pulled up outside of the restaurant when their coms went off.

         “Sorry Chloe, work calls.” Chase frowns, we'll see you before your flight out. He kisses her cheek, running to get in the jeep with Riley. “Love you.” He shouted as they sped off.

         “Chase wait!” She yelled, holding up a small wrapped present.

         “Hop in, we’ll drive you to the museum.” Her friend said.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *         

 

         They got to the museum for that to see the others with Phillip, who turned out had been searching for an Energem, and found one in a Pachy fossil. He had tried to get it to bond with him to no avail; once his robot failed he decided it best to surrender the gem to the rangers who could keep it safe. Hoping that their meeting would be short and safe.

         Sadly, Fury wasn't letting up one bit. He and Wrench came down with another hoard of Vivix to ruin everyone's day. Phillip was hit sending the Energem into a fountain, everyone trying their best to keep Fury away from it, but before they could morph Chloe ran around the corner shouting Chase’s name. She couldn't stop in time and was targeted by Fury. Phillip ran in front of her knocking her out of the way just in time saving her life. At that moment the Graphite Energem started to glow, zipping through the air into his hand, bonding to him. The Rangers all morphed then fighting off the Vivix when his own robot stepped out reprogrammed to destroy the Rangers. Phillip distracted it away, so the others could defeat the Vivix. Chase went after Fury for attacking his sister, using a bond charger to send him packing. The others ran to Phillip’s aid when Sledge enlarged the Robot. Phillip summoned the Pachy Zord, managing to crush it with its wrecking ball strike.

 

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

 

            “You do, uh, great first time, Prince Phillip.” Koda clapped the man on his back, smiling when Phillip grasped his arm.

            “Thank you, Koda. It means a lot.” He smiled at the cave man, laughing with him as they walked away, the others following behind. Chase went to check on his sister, Riley following behind him.

            “Chase?” She sputtered, eyes blown wide, shaking.

            “Shh, Chlo, you’re okay now. I got you.” Chase slid up next to his sister, holding her close. She started to calm down a bit, breath evening out.

            “Was that Fury?” She asked, eyes darting between the two boys.

            “Yeah, you almost got in the crossfire of an attack from Fury, but a Power Ranger knocked you out of the way in time.” Riley put on a fake smile that she picked up on immediately.

            “You both are Rangers?” She looked at her brother. “Is that why you’ve been running off so often? To save the world?” Chase dropped his eyes, not willing to tell her the truth, jumping when she grabbed his shoulders. “Don’t start this shit Chase. Don’t lie to me anymore.” She yelled, shaking the kiwi.

            “Hey, hey. Yes, we’re rangers. But Chloe we couldn’t tell you the truth, with out putting you in danger.” Riley stepped in, separating the siblings. “That’s why Chase has been on edge this weekend, trying to keep this from happening.” Chloe looked up at him before pulling them both into her arms.

            “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, both of you. I get why you couldn’t tell me, but know that I know, if something happens and I’m around you have to tell me. Okay?” She asked, both boys nodding. “Good, now, the only reason I came to the museum was to give you this.” She smiled, handing over a small rectangular package to Chase. Chase tore open the edges, pulling out two plane tickets. He looked up at her with wide eyes, questioning. “Mom and I knew you hadn’t bought the tickets for your trip home yet. So we decided to do it our selves.” She smiled, pulling them both in for a hug again.

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

            The boys stood, arms around each other, watching while Chloe got in the van with her friends. The waved as she shut the door, van driving off. The two stayed there for a second, thinking back to this weekend and the fun they had with the girl.

            “I’m going to miss her.” Riley said, hugging closer to Chase, who tightened his hold.

            “Me too, love, but we’ll see her again in a few weeks.” He smiled, waving the box in his hand. “I still can’t believe her and mum did this.” He huffed. “I’m just happy she’s safe, I wasn’t fond of her finding out about us, especially like that.”

            “Yes, but like you said, she’s safe now.” Riley kissed his cheek. “Now we have a wedding to plan and three more Energems to find.” He smiled, when Chase pulled him in for another kiss.


	19. Raptor worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Chase prep for their vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the prolonged wait for this chapter, and how bad it probably is, I'm trying to be better about this i promise.

Time flew by like crazy for the Rangers. They had gone to New Zealand to investigate some UFO sightings, to find that Sledge had located the Purple Ranger, who ended up being an older man who didn’t want to fight monsters, just keep his town safe. Keeper had helped them separate his bond with the Energem, which sent Kendall on a rampage to find a new Purple Ranger after the team got back from finding the Pleseo Zord. After another monster or two Kendall was starting to lose her hope until Sledge attacked again, getting the upper hand on the Rangers, kidnapping Keeper and taking Tyler’s Energem before fleeing back to his ship. Kendall managed to sneak on to the ship. Shelby and Tyler piloted the Pleseo Zord trying to get his Energem back, while the others were protecting Amber Beach from one of Sledge’s alien. Kendall found Keeper, protecting him from Sledge, allowing her to bond with the Purple Energem. Tyler got his Energem back, and blew Sledge’s ship out of the sky, before joining the rest of the Rangers to defeat the alien.

 

            Now, Seven of the Eight Ranger stood around the Base, saying their goodbyes now that they weren’t needed to protect the world from Sledge. Prince Philip had already returned to Zandar, promising to come to the Rangers aid if he was ever needed. Tyler had decided to go back out and search for his Father, Shelby volunteering to accompany him. Ivan and Koda were staying with the Museum, helping Kendal and Keeper locate the last two Energems, while continuing to excavate local fossil sites. Leaving Chase and Riley on their own.

           

            The two boys waved as they left the museum, hands intertwined as they drove back to their home. The two stayed in silence till Chase pulled up in front of their home, setting the car in park before turning to look at the blond next to him.

            “You okay, Ri?” He asked as Riley looked up to him, eyes misty.

            “I’m just going to miss them.” He said, stepping out of the car, unlocking the door to let Shadow out. He moved back to the top step, sitting down, watching the growing Husky run around the front yard. Chase sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

            “Hey, we’ll see them again, love.” Chase kissed his cheek. “Shelby and Tyler are both taking classes with us at ABU remember? Plus Ivan, Koda, Kendall, and Keeper are right down the road. We can visit them when ever we want.”

            “I know, but it’s still not the same. We used to hang out everyday, work the same shifts at Dino Bites, and then spend the evening defeating the alien of the night before going out to the bar, or watching a movie.” He went on, scratching behind Shadow’s ears as the pup ran back to him. “It’s just a quick change of pace after doing the same routine for so long.” He pulled the pup into his lap, kissing his furry head. “Its just a lot to handle.”

            “Then why don’t we take an early vacation?” Chase said. Riley looked up at him questioningly. “Remember the trip home we’re going to be taking in two weeks?” He asked, pulling the blond onto his feet and into his arms. “What if we left on Sunday?” Chase smiled at him.

            “What? Sunday?” Riley stuttered, looking up at him. “This Sunday? That’s in two days Chase!” Riley started to panic, Chase calming him with a kiss.

            “Riley, calm down. I’ve already taken care of everything. Kendall has offered to watch Shadow while we’re away, and you know how he and Koda love to play together. All we have to do is pack a few clothes and our passports and we’re golden.” Chase said, kissing his forehead.

 

*          *                                                                                                                                 *            *

           

            The two spent the next day packing all of their clothes into a suit case, Chase insisting that they didn’t need a lot since they could wash them there. Riley made sure they had sunscreen and the charger for the Camera batteries before he let Chase zip up their bag.

            “Come on love. Lets get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.” He said, pulling the blond into his arm as the two tumbled into bed. Riley laughed as Chase landed on top of him, arms pinning him underneath of his weight.

            “Chase, this isn’t resting.” Riley squirmed, pretending to escape as he wrapped his legs around the Black Ranger’s waist.

            _It doesn’t seem like you’re complaining too much._ Chase smirked, nipping at Riley’s neck. His hands moved swiftly down Riley’s shirt, popping each button as he moved to his belt. _It amazes me everyday that this beautiful creature is all mine._ He thought, looking down at how flush Riley was as he took of his own shirt

 _Hey now, who said I was yours? Maybe I just enjoy the attention._ Riley smiled as he sat up, taking his turn at sucking on Chase’s neck. _Fine you caught me, I’m all yours, always have been, always will._

 _Damn straight mate. I’d fight to keep you in my arms._ Chase growled in his ear, nipping at the lobe as he pulled off the blonde’s pants. He smiled to himself, still not getting over how good the Green Ranger looked in is black satin underwear.

            “Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to make a move?” Riley laughed as Chase growled. Chase surged down, biting at his neck as he pushed his hand past the elastic in the boxers to cup the younger boys balls. _I’ll make all the moves I want Baby Raptor._ He snarled, pushing the boxers down as he made his way down his lover’s body. _And right now, I want you._ Chase growled, making Riley shiver as he felt a slicked finger at his entrance. “Chase!” He yelped as Chase started to massage his prostate. Chase only smirked as he continued to open him up, stopping only to slick himself up.

            “You always look so good like this.” Chase smirked down at him as he started to slid himself into the blond. “Oh, yeah, that’s what I-“ _Will you SHUT UP and MOVE!_ Riley screamed at him, as he threw his head back in pleasure. Chase just laughed as he started to thrust into the younger boy, pulling more dirty noises out of him. Riley snarled as he turned them over, getting on top of him. _You’ve had your fun, Mr. Man, now it’s my turn._ Riley smirked, pinning Chase’s hands above his head. Chase let out a howl as Riley started to ride him, pushing him further and further to the edge as he continued to move up and down, while tightening himself around him, milking him for everything he’s worth. “Ri! I can’t!” Chase started to yell as Riley covered his mouth with his, swallowing his moans as he losses control, spilling inside of him.

            “CHASE!” Riley shouted as Chase bucked inside of him, painting him with strings of white. Riley collapsed on top of his fiancé, breathing heavy.

            “What is that racket?” Chase grumbled, cuddling Riley into his side.

            “I think that would be our Shadow, barking at the door.” Riley laughed, getting up to clean himself and Chase off, before letting the dog in the room. “I think he just wants one more night of cuddles with his Pa and Daddy, before we leave for two weeks.” Riley laughed as Shadow jumped on the bed, licking the Kiwi’s face. “Not that I can blame him, I want some Puppy and Pa cuddles myself.” Riley laughed.


End file.
